A Best Friend's Heart
by Isaheart
Summary: Hi, this is an idea i had of how Isa and Lea changed into heartless and nobodies. May contain birth by sleep spoilers and maybe 3d spoilers later on, but I'll warn if I do. I have rated it T just to be safe. (I know probably none of this will actually happen XD)
1. Chapter 1

A BEST FRIEND'S HEART

Ventus. Slight jealousy plucked at his heart at even the sound of that name. How could Lea make friends so easily? He was so outgoing and everyone loved him. Classmates, all the teachers at school, even Isa's own parents seemed to prefer Lea. But who could blame them? He was kind-hearted, funny and extremely intelligent for someone who refused to try. His only flaw was that he always put himself first, but that made him who he was. And who he was was not the reason Isa was jealous. It was that "joke" that left lea's lips while talking to Ventus.

"Sure hope you don't have friends like him."

The only thoughts that could enter his mind at that moment were that of paranoia and envy. Did Lea prefer this random boy they'd just met? He was forced to cover his pain with fake laughter. Lea never interacted like that with Isa the first time they met. Was he more special?

"Isa, what's up with you?" Lea asked, interrupting his gloomy thoughts.

"Oh uh… nothing. What makes you say that?" Isa stammered.

"Well you've been really quiet, quieter than usual, since we talked to that boy" Lea announced. "And you've had that troubled look you have on since then too."

Isa realised he was just being paranoid. Lea hadn't even remembered that boy's name. He could destroy the idea Lea falling out with him for Ventus. And he even recognised his upset look.

"I'm fine Lea. Just me being paranoid as always," Isa smiled, standing from the wall they were sitting on in Radiant Garden next to Ansem the Wise's castle. "That ice-cream wasn't so good today. It was saltier than usual."

"Mine's was fine. The perfect balance of both," Lea enthused. He stood from the wall, licking his fingers, and disposed of the stick that once held sea-salt ice-cream. "So, when d'ya wanna retry our mission?"

Ah, the mission. They'd already failed it at the start of the week. The plan was to simply break into Ansem's castle and investigate whatever the hell they were doing in there. They passed the first part of their mission- breaking in. They had planned to just wait until someone left to sneak in but when they were going to the castle doors, they witnessed a huge unversed break through one of the castle gates. They had found their entrance. But when they entered and explored a little, they were spotted by a blonde-haired scientist and were escorted 'gracefully' from the premises by two strong door men. One thing they did discover though was how to find the main laboratory. They would have explored it, if it weren't for the annoyed scientist who bumped into them.

"Do you really think we should be snooping around their business? They seem like pretty powerful people. They could kill us or have us arrested or something!" Isa rambled.

"C'mon! One last time! We know where we need to go now!" Lea pleaded. "And I have a genius plan. One that will not fail. Don't you want to find out if that rumour is true about that guy they supposedly found in the gardens the other day there? You know, that Xehanort?"

"Fine, so what's this genius plan of yours then?" Isa sighed.

"You tell me," Lea grinned.

"Right, I'm out," Isa laughed.

"Fine, erm… We wait outside the castle until night and pretend to be attacked by the Unversed and simply go to the castle door and ask for help. Simple," Lea listed.

"That isn't that bad a plan but there are two flaws," Isa said. "The unversed are not around anymore. That's why we wanted to find out about that guy because the monsters seemed to disappear just before he arrived here. Also, what will happen when they find out that we lied?"

"Good point. But we can just pretend to be attacked by the new monsters we've heard so much about. And the answer to the second is that we run like hell," Lea enthused.

"Fine then. We'll just wing it," Isa gave in. "After all, we only live once."

Xehanort was on his daily walk with his old friend Braig on the grounds of Radiant Garden. The two were always very secretive and would keep the other apprentices in the dark to their plans.

"So, what's the next step?" Braig questioned. "You know, you said yourself that you were going to take other paths. Would you like to enlighten me?"

"Ansem tells us we should stop these experiments but I've reached a great hypothesis of something we could create," Xehanort informed.

"What, like with the heartless?" Braig asked.

"Even more powerful," Xehanort stated. He could tell Braig wanted to know more. "When I was in the Dark Realm not too long ago I…"

"Oh Xehanort, Ansem told you not to go to the dark realm," Braig warned.

"He knows nothing of those realms and is simply too afraid to go past what he already knows," Xehanort snorted. "Anyway, as I was saying before you interrupted me, I discovered a certain creature which I took back to the secret lab to experiment on. I realised that the creature was linked to the heartless and had no hearts and after much consideration I have come to the conclusion that when a person loses their heart they create two other creatures. The first being the heartless and the second being what I'd call a Nobody."

"So what's so special about the nobodies?" Braig asked.

"Well, the type of nobody I found was not exactly special. When I traced back to its heartless and original somebody, I saw that the somebody was simply a dull person who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But what he did not have was a strong heart."

"Your point being?" Braig yawned.

"Well I believe that if we find someone with an extremely strong heart- especially one of darkness- we could create something even better."

"So what will we require? How will we know if someone has a strong heart?"

"We look for the obvious example. Someone who is taken over by their envy or anger." A certain blue haired boy caught Xehanort's eye. He saw a red-headed boy join the boy and then added, "Or someone who keeps another close to their heart." Braig tried to follow Xehanort's gaze. "Braig, I think we've found our subject."

Darkness had crept across the sky of Radiant Garden as Lea and Isa hid behind the wall they sat on earlier at the castle. They had painted their faces with bloody scratches and their arms with painful bruises. They waited for the opportune moment.

"Hey mister master, why are those kids you saw out there earlier stalking behind that wall?" Braig smirked, looking out the castle basement window.

"Send some of those heartless we've experimented on to bring them in here. Instruct them not to kill the kids. We need them alive for now."

Lea always looked up to Isa. He was like an older brother and he would never dream of losing him. He noticed Isa's jealousy towards anyone Lea interacted with but he couldn't understand it. He would never leave Isa to make another friend. To save Isa from over-analysing the situation with Ventus earlier, he pretended to forget the boy's name. That wasn't true. He had it memorised.

"Wait Isa, what's that?" Lea whispered in a panicked tone. Isa followed his gaze of horror to see a swarm of strange shadowy creatures skulking their way through Radiant Garden towards them. And there was no escape.

"Lea, just don't panic! We'll fight them off. We only live once," Isa instructed, picking up a snapped branch from a tree and snapped it again. He handed one half to the fear-stricken red-head. Lea accepted it and tried to regain his courage.

The dark monsters crept closer while Isa and Lea prepared their ambush behind their wall. Isa began to do a silent countdown with his fingers, mouthing the numbers from five to one.

"CHARGE!" Isa screamed as they both jumped to their feet and commenced their battle. The little creatures were a lot stronger than they looked and the sticks seemed to cause them little to no damage. Lea's emerald eyes shone with fear. Isa's blue hair glistened in the silver moonlight as he whacked one of the creatures repeatedly with the branch. Eventually it disappeared into the darkness from whence it came. He panted and continued the actions he had adopted. Lea looked to him and copied his every move, destroying one with a mighty swing. Isa smiled proudly over at him but then had to go back into action. As Lea waited for that small glance of approval, he failed to notice a slightly larger heartless approach him and pounced on him, knocking the boy to the ground. The creature tore at Lea's skin with its sharp claws, leaving bloody scratches all over his arms. Isa heard Lea's struggles and instantly ran to his side and threw the larger monster roughly into a building about half a mile way. He didn't know he was that powerful.

"LEA!" he screamed and crouched at his side. Lea did not respond. His green eyes were tightly closed to hide the horror of what he was experiencing. Isa had forgotten about the other heartless he had not slayed. Isa began to cry and tried to wake his friend. The creatures snuck their way over to the two, sinking to the ground when necessary and pounced on the oblivious sky-blue-haired boy but he just gave in and let the shadows consume them both.

The creatures were not smart enough to drag them to the castle so they returned back to the castle to hint to Braig to follow them. He took the hint reluctantly and followed the wavering creatures that pranced from place to place. They lead Braig to the two injured boys. He scooped Lea over his shoulder and headed back towards the castle. At the castle he met Xehanort.

"Where is the other one?" he wondered.

Braig huffed and began to head down to Even's Lab with the red-headed boy still over his shoulder. "Did you really expect me to get them both? As if!" he sneered. Xehanort stormed out and ran to outside to the boy's aid. The rain had started to fall from the blackened sky. The rain battered off the gravel as he sprinted to him, feet echoing on the ground. He kneeled down beside the rain-soaked boy and removed his lab coat to wrap it around the shivering boy. The moonlight lit the boy's pale face as he slowly struggled to open his crystal blue eyes. Xehanort noticed Isa's beauty in the moonlight as he lifted him into his arms and returned quickly to the castle. Isa's eyes shut over again as Xehanort carried the boy to Even's lab. He gently placed the boy down on a bed in the lab and tried to dry his face and hair with a towel. Even sauntered into the room, startling Xehanort. "Now, I don't want them to get hurt any further until we know if they are the perfect candidates," Xehanort warned the blonde haired scientist. The green eyed man smirked.

"Who do you think I am, Xehanort?" Even smiled. "Now, is there a reason why these two were chosen?"

"I have a feeling that one of these boys has a powerful darkness just waiting to be released," Xehanort informed. "And, seeing as they are obviously good friends, we know they have strong hearts."

"How will we know that they are the candidates?" Even queried.

"I will have my plans, Even, but first we will separate them," Xehanort answered. "Then we find a way to release their hearts that will work." Even smiled deviously.

Lea forced his eyes open to reveal to him unfamiliar surroundings. His mouth tasted like potions. His eyes searched the room. The walls were a bright white and he seemed to be in some sort of lab. He presumed this because of the diverse collection of potions and other chemicals labelled in beakers and test-tubes across the room. He saw Isa lying in a bed across the room from him. Where were they? Had they finally managed to get into the castle? He had to tell Isa. He struggled to his feet and staggered over to where Isa lay. He shook him.

"Isa!" he whispered. "C'mon we made it in. Not exactly the way we planned but we did it!" Lea shook him again who was still resting peacefully.

"He'll need more rest," Even said calmly, entering the lab, startling Lea. "No need to be scared child. The two of you were attacked by heartless but you're safe now."

"Who are you? And what are heartless?" lea questioned.

"I am Even, a scientist in Ansem's castle, which is where you are," Even explained. "And heartless are those creatures that attacked you. Can't you put one and one together!?"

"Sorry mister I just was wondering what they were," Lea shuffled his feet.

"Wait a minute, you're those kids that broke in here, aren't you!?" Even raised his voice. "I didn't recognise you last night but I knew there was something familiar. Well, are you going to explain yourself? Or shall I inform Xehanort and Ansem of what you two did!?"

Xehanort! So it was true! They did find someone called Xehanort!

"Sorry sir. We just wanted to become apprentices here," Lea lied.

"Is that so?" Even smiled, intrigued, and sensing opportunity. "Well, you're in luck, boy. We were just discussing our need for a helping hand, and two are better than one."

'_No way'_ Lea thought. This was better than he imagined. Not only would they be able to explore the castle, they could stay there forever. And with his best friend.

"Are you serious?" Lea bounced. "Please say you're serious!"

"Child, I'm always serious," Even spoke. "And I assume your parents will not mind?"

"No, I'm sure they won't. They always wanted me to be a scientist," Lea grinned.

"And the other boy's parents?" Even queried, checking his fingernails.

"They probably haven't noticed he's been gone all night," Lea confessed. "They won't mind. But we're probably better getting in touch with them. Just to make sure."

"Fantastic," Even muttered, evidently bored. "Now, leave him to rest and we'll get you introduced to the rest of the group." Lea nodded and followed the man into a lift. They waited for about two minutes before the lift opened at the second floor. He followed the man down a never-ending corridor until they reached what looked like a cafeteria. There were three large dining tables for only a small amount of people, but maybe they were expecting others to arrive. Lea saw Ansem and a silver hailed man sitting at one table in deep conversation, and the other four people were at the other table. He had saw Ansem before because his parents knew him. In fact, everyone knew him. His apprentices, on the other hand, were only rumoured to exist. And lea had obviously seen the door men on numerous occasions.

Even sat with the four apprentices opposite a small silver-haired boy. He signalled Lea to sit in an empty seat beside the small boy and opposite one of the familiar door men. Lea obeyed this command and smiled awkwardly at the towering guard opposite him who recognised him instantly. He was the one with the gingery hair, and the other sat beside lea. And the final apprentice who sat beside the ginger haired guard sat another guard who he'd never seen before. He was much skinnier and smaller than the other two and sported an eye patch which covered one of his golden eyes and what looked like a somewhat fresh scar. Lea spotted Ansem and the silver-haired man get to their feet. The silver haired man left the room quickly while Ansem approached our table.

"Well, I hope they've all introduced themselves, lea," Ansem chortled shaking lea's hand. Suddenly all the apprentices, except Even, at the table reached over to greet him at the same time, each mentioning their names. "One at a time! I am Ansem, lord of this castle."

"Hey kiddo, my name's Braig," said the eye-patched man, shaking the boy's hand. "Welcome to Hell! Nah, I'm just kidding. You'll love it here."

"I'm Dilan and that's Aeleus," mumbled the large, dark-haired guard who pointed at the ginger-haired guard. The other nodded.

"Hello I'm Ienzo," murmured the small boy, dully.

"Well everyone I'm Lea, get it memorised."

"We hope you will enjoy it here, lea," Ansem smiled, sitting at the edge of the table. "But you must remember this: the work we do here is very serious and mustn't be discussed in the outside world. It does not leave this castle unless I tell you it can, understand?" Lea nodded in agreement. "Now Lea, if you'd like anything to eat all you have to do is ask Dilan nicely before lunchtime starts. Today though you've missed lunch but if you're hungry you have permission to leave the castle for lunch. Anything else you want to know?" The others left to get back to work.

"Thank you, sir. Who was the other apprentice, may I ask?" Lea wondered.

"Oh, he is Xehanort," Ansem spoke. "He's off to check on your friend. I'm sure he'll introduce himself later. He seems rather pleased that you two have arrived. He must need extra help with his experiments. Anything else?"

"Just one thing. What do we do here?"

"Research of the human heart, with volunteers of course. Now I need to get back to work but just come to my office if you need anything." *****

Isa opened his blue-green eyes to confusion. His mouth tasted strange. Like chemicals of some sort. Wait, a white ceiling? This wasn't right. He sat up abruptly, only to be greeted to a silver-haired man reaching over to him.

"Don't move so quickly," the man instructed slouched over the boy. He grabbed Isa's shoulders and gently placed him back down on the bed. "You were injured pretty badly." Isa obeyed the man and allowed him to place him back on the bed. The man sat back on the chair beside the bed that he must have been sitting on before Isa shot up. "If you want to rest again, it's fine with me. You were really unwell during the night."

"I was?" Isa puzzled. The man nodded. "Sorry if I seem rude but, who the hell are you? And where am i?" He started to panic at the absence of his friend. "And where's Lea?"

"Don't worry, boy, he's fine," reassured the silver-haired man, laying Isa back down on the bed after he panicked and sat up again. "You really need to relax. I am Xehanort, apprentice of Ansem the Wise," Xehanort replied, with a tone of distaste at Ansem's title. Bells rang in Isa's head of the name Xehanort. Wasn't that the one Ansem was rumoured to have found in the gardens shortly after the unversed disappeared? Wait, he was still talking. "So Lea is downstairs with the others, but you needn't worry about meeting them yet. I'm the one who will be here for you when you have troubles. I will take care of you."

"Thanks. So where am I?" Isa asked. Xehanort smiled.

"You must listen. I just said that less than a minute ago," he laughed. "You are in Ansem the Wise's castle, of course! If you want to be an apprentice here you'll need to be a lot sharper." Isa sat up yet again, causing Xehanort to jump to his feet to rest him again.

"Apprentice?" he yelled, shocked. He could sense a hint of annoyance in Xehanort.

"Please, lie down and stay down!" he ordered, before calming himself a little then apologizing. "I'm sorry. I'm just concerned for your health. And, as I already explained, Lea has signed you both up to be apprentices here. Wasn't that your dreams?"

Isa sensed Lea had told them they wanted to be apprentices. It must have been part of another plan. He nodded in agreement, forcing a look of excitement on his face. He cheered. _Please believe me,_ he thought. It wasn't completely a lie, but it wasn't really what they came here for. "Sorry, I just feel really weird. And my chest hurts a little."

"It'll be okay. I told you not to sit up so much. You are not completely yourself after the attack. I suggest you rest," Xehanort advised, sinking into his chair and picking up an extremely thick book from an end-table beside the bed. "I will be here when you wake." Isa watched the man open the book elegantly at a page near the end that was saved by a bookmark. "Don't tell me you want me to read you a bed-time story," he mumbled from behind the book. Isa laughed weakly. "Because I will if that is what you require."

"No I'm fine. Would you not be bored if I dozed off and left you here alone?" Isa smiled.

"Of course not. I have all I need," he said pointing at the huge book. "Plus, its better you heal now, rather than you get worse later and end up back here. Now, get some sleep."

Isa sunk his head into the pillow and slowly drifted off into a deep, much-needed sleep. At this moment, Even stormed into the room, yelling.

"Even! Shhh!" Xehanort whispered angrily. "I just got him to sleep. He woke up."

"He woke up?" Even yelled. Xehanort shushed the fuming man again. His yell changed to a harsh whisper, "He was meant to be in a deep sleep till at least tomorrow!"

"Well, he did," Xehanort stated quietly. "We know Lea is almost full of light without verification from experiments. You can just tell. But, did the experiment go as planned on Isa? He said he felt 'weird'."

"Better, I'd say. He's the perfect candidate. He has the friend, the heart and the darkness." Even smiled. "It's just waiting to be released. We just need to make sure he doesn't move too much or get too stressed. How will we explain the scar on his chest?"

"Simple. He'll just think it's from the heartless attack. Now, you must remember to keep this silent from Ansem," Xehanort warned. "If he knew we were experimenting on the boy with no permission he would have our heads and probably shut down the lab."

"But we have the secret lab downstairs," Even insisted. "We can use that lab."

"But we don't want to result in that happening," Xehanort added. "We may lose some of our important research in the process. We can only keep a certain amount of copies."

"Understood. Now, will we need to experiment on Lea?" Even queried.

"No. We know the part he has to play," Xehanort droned. "We just need to watch that Isa heals properly, and keep him on potions or else he'll be in lots of pain. Then, we find a way to release their hearts. Oh, and also, we need to research what we think their elements may be when they turn to Nobodies, if our guess is right that they will gain powers. And also…"

"Certainly, sir," Even smiled. "I'm sure you can manage that for now. I have been summoned to assist Ansem for a while. Have fun." Even glided from the room, leaving Xehanort in the calming room, with the only sound being Isa's relaxed breath as he slept, and of course his own. He gazed at the sleeping boy and felt a pang of guilt. The poor boy had no idea what was to become of him. He was just off in his dream world so innocently.

Night approached again and Isa still slept. Xehanort had just finished reading his book for the second time and decided that he too should rest. He stood to pull the curtain in the room to hide the lights of Radiant Garden from disturbing Isa's sleep. Before he managed to close them, he noticed how the moon gleamed through the window on the boy's face. He looked different, just slightly, but he noticed. There was something else about this boy, and if his estimation was true, it would be better than perfect. If it was true, the boy could get power from the very thing they ultimately aimed to get. Perfect.

"So, how come Isa is still recovering?" Lea moaned. "He looked fine to me." Lea found himself in a sitting room with most of the others. He had spent the day either ghosting Braig or Ienzo, depending on whether he was learning how they did science or the ins and outs of guarding the castle gates and Ansem's room. He enjoyed the company of most of them and seemed to click instantly with Braig, even though he talked of things that had no relevance what-so-ever.

"Xehanort told us he needs to rest," Dilan informed.

"And what the old guy says, goes," Braig smiled. Old guy? He didn't look that old. But Lea only saw him for a second. "And don't disagree with what goes, Flamesy-locks."

"Hold on a minute. Flamesy-locks?" Lea puzzled. "Why did you call me that?"

"Don't be offended, it's just your hair looks like fire, that's all," Braig laughed.

"Just try to ignore him," Ienzo mumbled. "The stars know we all do." Braig looked to Ienzo innocently, and then he ruffled the blue-eyed boy's hair.

Suddenly, Even strutted through the door, silencing everyone.

"Even, how's Isa?" Lea asked worriedly. "Is he ok?"

"He is fine. Just leave him at peace." Even gave a slight nod to Braig, which Lea saw. Lea witnessed Braig's face light up with a devious smile, his golden eye glinting in the light. Braig stood and swaggered out the room towards the lifts. Lea chased after him.

"Lea, come back here!" he heard Even shout from the sitting area. Lea caught up with Braig who was waiting on the lift to open.

"Hey little man, what are you doing following me?" Braig asked cautiously. "I have some business to discuss with Xehanort, alone."

"Just… tell me what's up with Isa!" Lea panted. "I saw that nod Even gave you." The lift opened and Braig stepped in holding, lea out of it.

"Isa will be fine. He is very important to us, just as you are Flamesy," Braig re-assured. "He needs his Zs so he will recover properly." The lift shut on Braig's arm but he reopened it to hear Lea argue back.

"But he looked okay! What are you hiding from me?" He said, teary-eyed.

"Look Lea, we are hiding nothing from you that the others know. Isa is fine. He even woke up earlier than expected. But he must rest to help his stitches. I am going to see Xehanort simply because I am his oldest friend. We go way back. Now be a good boy and go back to the group," Braig rambled, patting his head and catching the lift door from closing on his arms again. Lea sulked but then had another argument.

"But I thought Xehanort showed up here just the other day there, in the gardens with no idea of who he was! And everyone knew he wasn't from here coz everyone knows each other in Radiant Garden!" Lea yelled. "If you knew him before that, surely you could have known where he was from and you'd be from there too!"

_Hey, smart kid_, Braig thought. _I can't tell him about the master Xehanort thing. Don't think he'd appreciate that._

"Well I was still the oldest friend. I was… the first person he made friends with since arriving here… look I have to go Flamesy," Braig stammered, allowing the lift doors to shut, leaving Lea at the shut door.

"Bastard," he whispered, storming back to the sitting room.

The others were all conversing with each other. What was Braig hiding?


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had gone to sleep in their assigned rooms a little while ago. Lea was told to sleep in another room from the one in the lab, to leave Isa peace to rest without the quizzes from Lea. His room was at the end of the corridor beside an empty room, which he assumed was where Isa would sleep, and across from Braig's room. He wanted to ask him more about what they were hiding but he knew he probably would ignore him.

It was around 3am and Xehanort woke in his chair because of Isa stirring. He looked like he was having a nightmare because he was tossing and turning. That couldn't be good for his stitches. Xehanort stood over the boy and held him still, but he kept struggling and shivering. Tears were running down his face and Xehanort could not take it anymore. He gently climbed halfway into the bed and held Isa close to him in a hug. He climbed fully into the bed, wrapped the covers around Isa and hugged him. Slowly the boy calmed down and returned to being peaceful. Xehanort was about to leave but when he moved, Isa began to shiver violently again. He held the boy close to keep him warm and still. He removed his lab-coat and covered himself with it and drifted off to sleep.

Lea wandered the hallways of Ansem's castle, wondering how to get to the lab again. He needed to see Isa to make sure he was okay. He had to hear it from him. He entered the lift and looked at the various buttons. He tried to remember what floor the lab was on. This was floor four, and it was definitely above that. He remembered waiting in the lift for quite a long time so he guessed the lab was above floor 7. 9! It was definitely 9! He slammed the button and shivered at the strange feeling of the lift raising. When the door opened he was greeted with a long corridor. He crept quickly down it and recognised the large door at the end. This was the lab. He carefully pushed the door open far enough for him to sneak in as he whispered his friend's name. There was no answer so he screwed his eyes up to see through the darkness that had captivated the room. He touched his way to the bed in the corner where he saw the outline of a figure. Wait, was that two figures? He leaned over the sleeping figures and realised his friend was there, but with Xehanort. Lea was completely confused. He was then startled by a figure at the door, who allowed the light from the corridor into the pitch black room.

"Lea, come here," demanded the voice in whispered tones. Lea obeyed and saw that the voice was in fact Ansem the Wise. He closed the door behind them and walked with Ansem through the corridor, back to the lift. "Now, young man, why may I ask are you wandering the halls at this hour?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I just wanted to see Isa," Lea sulked.

"Now Lea, Isa needs his rest right now. That's what Xehanort said anyway," Ansem told. "But I wonder what is taking the boy so long to recover. He looked fine when I saw him. Not a scrape on him."

"I know, I know that Xehanort wants him to rest, but he seems to be exempt from his own rules," Lea mumbled.

"Wait, what? What do you mean when you say that?" Ansem puzzled.

"Oh, uh nothing," Lea sighed. "Just stupid, is what it is."

"Thank goodness for that. I was beginning to think my apprentice was getting up to somthing… again," Ansem, taking a minute to look back.

"Again? What did he get up to last time?" Lea asked cautiously. "Please tell me."

Ansem chuckled, "You're a determined one, you are. Very well. At first when he turned up he acted fine. I'm saddened to say that I conducted experiments on him. He was eager to find his memories. A few days later I caught him using a corridor of darkness in the lab. I've warned him not to use them, but he won't listen to me when it comes to darkness. That seems to be his specialty." Lea nodded, worry building in his heart. "But he seems to have taken a shining to your young friend. Always talks about him. I wouldn't worry about isa. I would be more worried if Xehanort hated him. It's the first time I've seen Xehanort look content. You have nothing to worry about. Now, back to bed."

Isa was shocked to wake up with Xehanort hugging him but he decided not to fuss. That chair did look uncomfortable. He winced at the pain on his chest. He opened the top buttons of his shirt- that Even must have given him- to reveal the hideous scar on his chest. Could it have been those creatures.

"Nasty scratch they gave you," Xehanort spoke, frightening Isa.

"Yeah," Isa breathed, feeling a little awkward that Xehanort's arms were around him.

"I know you're wondering why I'm here," Xehanort smiled, sensing Isa's discomfort. "You were tossing and turning last night. It could've been so easy for you to open those stitches. And what's more, you were shivering profusely. Anyways, you've still got another few hours to sleep. If you want me to go back to my chair I'm fine with that."

"No," Isa croaked. After all, he had waited by his side the full night. It would be rude to send him back to that chair if he was insistent on staying with him. "I couldn't let you do that." Isa took the covers that were wrapped around him and shared them with Xehanort. Xehanort thanked him and Isa drifted back off to sleep.

"Okay, Lea, today you and Braig will be working together," Ansem declared. At this moment, Isa and Xehanort walked in the door. Lea felt like hugging his friend, but that would probably look a bit babyish, and he wanted to be mature when Ansem was around. "And Isa, you will be working with Even and Xehanort."

"But… can't me and Isa work together?" Lea begged.

"Well I don't see the harm in it…" started Ansem.

"No. Sorry sir but I only need the help of one of them," Xehanort spoke. "The other would just get in the way." Lea looked at him, offended. "Oh, you must be young Lea. I'm sorry I have not introduced myself yet. I am Xehanort." The tanned man reached out to shake his hand, which was hesitantly taken by Lea.

"It's a pleasure," Lea sneered. Something about that guy just didn't seem right. Why was he so happy about them staying? And why did he seem to not allow Lea to see Isa?

"So, flames, you've got the best man here to work with today!" Braig smirked.

"Who? Ansem really?" Lea joked. Braig patted his head.

"As if! Very funny, but no. It's your old buddy Braig," he announced with pride, taking his arrow guns and playfully pointing them at Lea, but Lea seemed a little off. "Look if you wanna go talk to Isa for a sec, I don't mind." Lea's face lit up as he ran to his best friend who was finally alone because Xehanort was talking to Even.

"Nice to see you're awake," Lea smiled. "Real worried bout you back there man, but I knew you would pull through."

"Sorry I left you on your own on the first day," Isa replied. "Apparently I needed rest. Shame we aren't working together today."

"Yeah, I know I'm annoyed at that. Dunno why Xehanort should have his way all the time. It sucks."

"Do you not like Xehanort, or something?" Isa asked.

"What gave it away? I just don't trust him," Lea told. "Isa? Why was he in your bed?"

"Oh, it was nothing really. Apparently I was shivering and putting myself in danger. He had to make sure I didn't move so I didn't pull out the stitches."

"Oh, okay," Lea began. "Just, look out for anything suspicious."

"Lea, really, I'll be fine," reassured Isa, who then began to walk over to Even and that dreaded man. Lea was then approached by Braig who placed a steady hand on Lea's shoulder, giving him a fright.

"Let's get going, flamesy," he laughed. "You'll see Luna later."  
>"Luna?" Lea asked. Braig shook his head.<p>

"It doesn't matter. Don't trouble that brain of yours," Braig joked. "What we have to do today is stand at the castle gates and look out."

"But, I thought I would get to be working as a scientist," Lea moaned. "You know, doing experiments, blowing stuff up, turning people's hair green…"

"Uh, never say that to Ansem or he'll never let you be one," Braig instructed, as they walked to the outside of the castle and stood at the giant castle door. "You will be one tomorrow, you'll do one day out here then you go inside and do the other jobs then you come back out here. Unless there's somewhere we really need you."

"Oh, thanks, nice to know I'm wanted," Lea smiled. "So, I guess Isa will be doing the same as me just at opposite times? So I won't ever get to work with my friend?"

"Isa's staying inside for the time being," Braig told. "Xehanort said he needs him in the lab, and it's still too dangerous for him to be out here right now."

"He's very protective of him, isn't he?" Lea said. "What is Xehanort like?"

"Oh, the old guy? I dunno… he's great but I'd never get on his bad side, flamesy."

"Ansem mentioned something about him using dark corridors," Lea muttered, causing Braig to burst into a fit of laughter. "What? What did I say?"

"Oh, that Ansem," Braig chuckled. "Don't listen to anything that old bastard says, he's clueless! You just pay attention to what you have to do 'n' don't listen to ANYTHING that guy says. You can trust me with that one."

"Now Isa, I don't want you to be telling Ansem about this, okay?" Xehanort said, flicking his wrist that opened a large dark portal. Isa looked shocked at the sight. Xehanort handed him a black coat that he was wearing himself. Isa put it on and followed Xehanort reluctantly into the portal.

They appeared at a dark and dreary place. It oozed of darkness, from its black oceans to its ebony sky, the only light being a distant moon.

"This," Xehanort began, arms thrown dramatically, "Is the realm of darkness!" Isa squinted his eyes at the distant light. He felt queasy. Xehanort saw that the boy looked different again in the moonlight. Could his theory be true?

"Why are we here?" Isa spoke, frightened of his surroundings.

"It can give us great answers, Isa," Xehanort told. He walked down to the ocean and as that man looked out at the ocean, Isa swore he saw his look change into a slightly different young man with silver hair, but that quickly changed back as the man turned to look at Isa. "Come here," He instructed, instructing him to stand with him. Isa obeyed and made his way to him, his legs like jelly. Xehanort took Isa's hand and pulled him in to look at the moon in the distance. "I want you to stand here and feel the moon's power."

"What?" Isa puzzled, questioning the man's sanity. "FEEL the moon's power?"

"Yes. Close your eyes and let it affect you," Xehanort instructed. Isa did as he was told and shut his eyes tightly. "Relax." Isa relaxed and breathed slowly. He felt something overtake him. "That's it!" Xehanort rejoiced. "Now, open your eyes!"

Isa opened his eyes and felt hyper, like he'd just eaten a mountain of Lea's homemade jelly beans, but he hoped this wouldn't end in the same way, vomiting for days. He turned to Xehanort and was surprised when the man summoned a blade into his hand from nowhere and handed Isa a stick he seemed to have in his pocket- he must have planned this and took a stick from Radiant Garden as there was no plant life here.

"Let us duel!" he called, jumping forward at the boy and tried to slash at him, but without thinking, Isa blocked with the stick. Isa looked completely astonished as Xehanort smirked down at him. "Hello, Luna Diviner."

"So, what do you guys do out here all day?" Lea yawned. Aeleus had joined them.

"We stand guard," he replied. "We make sure nothing enters the castle or leaves it except for us. What else would we do?"

"But it's rather boring," Lea commented. "Tell you what, we'll play a game!"

"No we will not," Aeleus droned.

"Oh, c'mon!" Lea said, dragging the towering giant by the arms along with the skinny eye-patched man. "It'll be fun! Tag, you're it!" Lea laughed running from the tall man he just nudged. Aeleus stood disapprovingly as Braig chuckled.

"That's when you run, big guy," Braig mocked. Aeleus looked at him. What Braig didn't see was that he was reaching his hand over to tag him, then ran over to where Lea was killing himself laughing at the clumsy giant coming his way. Lea sped off. Braig, still coming to terms with what just happened, shook it off and ran toward the sniggering pair. The two separated, Braig deciding to stalk the tall one who had recently betrayed him so he could get his revenge. Lea became lost in his thoughts.

_What was this Xehanort up to? Why was he so persistent on working with Isa? _At this moment, when Lea was puzzling, Braig and Aeleus had conspired together to gang up on the unaware boy. As Braig found the best position, Aeleus grabbed Lea from behind and Braig quickly tagged the squirming boy.

"Okay, that's enough. I quit," Lea sighed. Braig laughed heartily.

"Ha-ha, I don't think that's allowed, flamesy. Do you, Aeleus?" Aeleus shook his head.

"Look, I just wanna know one thing," Lea spoke. Braig looked interested so Lea spoke again. "Why is Xehanort so obsessed with working with Isa?" Braig smiled. He turned to Aeleus and signalled him to leave. Aeleus did as he was told. He began to laugh.

"Look, kid, you don't wanna know," Braig dismissed.

"Then why would I ask if I didn't wanna know?"

"Fair enough. Look flamesy, Isa is a special… interest for him," Braig hinted.

"But why is he special to him?" Lea queried. Braig squinted. He couldn't tell Lea the truth. He had to think of a lie that would answer his question for now _and_ possibly even work into the plan too. Man why did this kid have to ask so many smart questions?

"Uh… it's really something to be kept secret," Braig teased. "Something that will be kept from you forever and ever and ever and..."

"Just tell me!" Lea demanded.

"Fine," Braig gave in. "Uh… Isa is his protégé… if you get me."

"I don't think I get you," Lea said, wanting complete truth before he blurted out any dirty-minded guesses. "I hope I don't know what you mean."

"Well by the sounds of it, you do," Braig smiled. He wanted Lea's mind to wander. He told him nothing wrong, Isa is Xehanort's protégé, just not how Lea was now picturing it. "Xehanort's different to normal guys, if that answers a doubt in your mind. Now let's get back to our game. We need to get Aeleus back." Still no lies, Xehanort was not a normal guy. Lea was left lost.

_He didn't mean it that way, did he? I told him not to trust Xehanort. He didn't ignore me, did he? No, it can't be true, Isa is straight after all. But, if it was just my imagination, why did Braig mention Xehanort being "not a normal guy"? My doubts at that time were that Isa was straight. Stop this. Isa would never ignore my warnings, straight or not._

"Lea!" Aeleus yelled, who was suddenly beside him.

"What?" Lea breathed, completely shocked. Aeleus smiled.

"You're it, remember?"

"Yeah, but now you are," Lea chuckled, having tagged the man. "Ha-ha!"

"You've done very well, Isa," Xehanort smiled, eyes glistening in the subtle light from the distant moon. "You've earned yourself a huge dinner. Come here."

Isa walked exhausted over to Xehanort who flicked his wrist and the dark portal re-appeared. He held his hand for Isa to hold while going through the dark portal. They crossed the line from darkness to complete light inside the lab they'd been in earlier. Isa felt completely strange. He had been so used to the darkness in there that he felt totally light-headed in the lab. He held onto a surface and tried his hardest to listen to what Xehanort was yammering on about.

"Yes, these results are very hopeful Isa. You'll fit in great here," Xehanort praised, turning to face the boy, who seemed to had disappeared from his sight. "Isa?" Xehanort searched the room until he found Isa lying in a heap on the floor. He knelt down and shook him but failed to wake him. He lifted him onto the bed in the corner of the lab and left the room to find Even, or Ienzo, or even Braig to help him before Ansem found out that he had been to the dark realm again, but this time, with Isa. He would be in trouble.

"Okay, I've got three tens," Braig announced, placing a pile of cards on the ground in front of where they were now sitting in a circle.

"For the last time we're playing snap!" Lea yelled.

"Y'know kid, although you are annoying, this is the most fun we've had at work in years."

"Thanks," Lea smiled, "And I didn't even know we were even working."

They didn't realise that Xehanort had snuck up behind them, glaring down at them. He cleared his throat to get their attention, startling the three gamers. "Aren't you all meant to be assuring the safety of this castle?"

"Calm down, Norty," Braig laughed, standing and putting his arm around the taller, silver-haired man. "We're just having a little fun. Just showing young Lea that we aren't all old cranky men." This earned a disapproving look from Xehanort but he shook it off.

"Very well," he droned. "Where is Dilan?"

"Uh, he was working with Ansem," Braig informed.

"Could you get him to work with Lea and Aeleus, I need you for a moment, it's something very serious," Xehanort said seriously. Braig smiled.

"Good to know you still need your old pal," Braig chortled. "I was beginning to think you were replacing me with Isa."

"It is actually concerning him," Xehanort said, trying to hide it from Lea, but this failed.

"What?" Lea yelled. "What have you done to Isa?" Xehanort glared at the boy.

"I did nothing to him," he spoke. "He's just ill again, that's all."

"Oh, yeah right!" Lea shouted, before Aeleus clasped a hand over the boy's mouth, preventing him from lashing out against the superior man. Lea mumbled under the hand.

"Thank you Aeleus, now come Braig," Xehanort instructed, "And find Dilan to help Aeleus and that ill-mannered boy."

"Yes sir, but the kid's really okay," Braig reasoned. "He's quite funny and very bright. He could be huge help around here. I've worked something into our plan that will surely get him worked up, which will help towards the end of our plan."

"Really?" Xehanort smiled. Braig nodded devilishly. "Well, let me hear it then."

"Well, think the kid now thinks that you and Isa are an item 'n' he aint too happy bout that idea," Braig said, "So this will add to our plan. You said you wanted rage, right?"

"But, Isa's just a kid," Xehanort snorted. "Why would he believe that?"

"Hey, the kid's paranoid. He sure doesn't trust you the way that Isa does, that's for sure. You aint gonna get Lea to follow your plan. This is probably the best way to go about it."

"Very well, let him believe what he wants for now," Xehanort sighed, "So the other issue is Isa. I took him to the realm of darkness and I tested his fighting over there."

"So, were the results, shall we say, as expected?" Braig asked.

"Yes, the results were actually better than previously planned," Xehanort told, the two walking closer to the lab. "He became powerful in the moonlight; it wasn't just his appearance this time. This indicates that his power will definitely come from the moon when he becomes a nobody, especially how his powers have already began."

"Great, so why did you want me here?" Braig yawned.

"Ah, well, when we came back from the dark realms Isa fainted," Xehanort talked with a hint of guilt. "I would have gotten Even but he's with Ansem and as will I be soon. I need you to look after Isa while I'm gone and make sure Ansem and Lea don't come in here."

"Yes sir!" Braig joked with an over-exaggerated hand signal.

"Good, because Ansem would kill us if he found out…"

"Found out what?" said a familiar deep voice. Ansem. He spotted Isa lying on the bed and began to panic a little. "What happened here? Is the boy hurt?"

"Uhh…" Braig muttered. He patted the back of his head.

""Don't worry, _sir," _Xehanort piped up. "I tried to get Isa to help me with something but he wasn't strong enough yet," Xehanort bowed on an apologetic yet sarcastic way. "I am very sorry, sir. I would look after the boy but you summoned me to work."

"Ah, yes well, that was actually why I came looking for you, because you were late," Ansem declared, looking over at the "injured" boy. "But I suppose the boy may need your help at the moment. Braig will take your place for the time being, yes?"

"Yes sir," Braig smiled, repeating the same actions he had done for Xehanort. He followed the blonde-haired man out the door, while winking back at Xehanort. Xehanort shook his head and looked at Isa who was lying on the bed passed out. "Everything will go according to plan. Just you wait and see."

"So where did you meet that Xehanort guy?" Lea yawned, bored of standing aimlessly outside the castle. Aeleus looked at Dilan who had now joined them.

"We didn't meet him, we found him," Dilan grunted.

"Yeah, but where did he come from?" Lea asked.

"You like your questions don't cha kid?" Dilan sighed. "Well, none of us know. He doesn't even know. He and Braig seemed to hit it off when he came here."

"Is nothing suspicious going on or anything?" Lea asked. "I mean, a guy seems to fall out the sky yet you all act as if it is normal. How can you trust him?"

"Well, we don't particularly get to work with him much…" Aeleus began but Dilan but in.

"He's an intelligent guy who has helped us make a huge step in our research," Dilan stated. "Xehanort is a genius yet Ansem is the one who's known throughout Radiant Garden. He'll get what's coming to him. Just don't question Xehanort or you'll share the same fate, understand boy?"

"What do you mean '_get what's coming to him', _what are you gonna do?"

"I've said too much," Dilan whispered. "Just shut up and stand up straight!"

_This wasn't right. Just what were they keeping from him? Why did he feel so useless? And, of course, what was happening with Isa? _

"I said stand up straight, don't day dream boy!" Dilan yelled and turned to Aeleus. "Told him the boy would be a pain to work with out here."

"Hmm… I think he was getting used to the darkness and simply wasn't ready to step back into light," Even guessed, looking at his clipboard and walking aroung the bed where Isa slept. "Nothing to worry about, really."

"Good, very good," Xehanort praised. "Do not tell Ansem of how I took the boy to the dark realms. He would have us all punished."

"Of course I won't, sir," Even promised. "I wouldn't dare."

"When do you estimate that he shall awaken?" Xehanort asked.

"Any time now, it's just taken a lot of energy from him," Even informed.

"He should get accustomed to the contrast between light and dark," Xehanort smiled. "But what we now know is that he is able to stand the darkness even though he has lived in the light for so long. That indicates that the boy has an extremely strong heart."

"What about Lea?" Even queried. "How does he fit into your plan?"

"Lea has shown how strong his heart is by the constant worry he has of his friend. He seems to be putting his best friend's safety first," Xehanort told. "THAT is how we will incorporate him into our plan."

"Very well, but I don't think Lea is falling for the whole 'Isa is still ill' story," Even spoke, preparing to leave the room. "He's an intelligent child. He probably won't follow you he is one of the most cunning children I have ever met."

"Maybe," Xehanort considered, "But he is also one of the most **caring."**


	3. Chapter 3

**FROM NOW ON THERE PROBABLY WILL BE SPOILERS FOR KH3D SO YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

Lea was summoned by Ansem to his office so the boy obliged. He hoped punishment was not why he was to go there. Maybe Xehanort had told him about how they were messing around instead of guarding the doors. His pace slowed as these thoughts unravelled. His heart thudded with fear. _No, _he thought, _Whatever Xehanort wanted to do seemed urgent. He wouldn't have had time to tell on me and my new friends. Plus, Braig stood up for me. And those two are best friends. And there's no bigger trust than between two best friends. _This thought cleared all his worries for that time. About his upcoming 'lecture', about Xehanort's goals and about his best friend's safety with said man.

Lea approached a well-crafted brown door which he knew was Ansem's door. He knocked thrice and heard the deep voice of the amber-eyed man's voice, "Come in, Lea." Lea pushed the door open carefully, with its intricate craftwork, and slid in to see the man sitting in a throne-like chair behind a desk. Braig stood beside the seated Ansem.

"Hey, kiddo!" Braig laughed loudly.

"Yes, thank you Braig for that," Ansem chuckled. "Lea, Dilan has brought to my attention that you are getting… a little bored out there." Lea confirmed this with a slight nod. "Well I thought it would be for the best if you worked with someone you got on well with." Lea perked up a little. _Will I finally get to work with Isa, _Lea thought, _finally have fun?_

"I see you and Braig have hit it off," Ansem continued, which disappointed Lea, but he kept a cheery face, not to hurt Braig who was obviously keen to work with him.

"Oh… yeah, that's great," Lea enthused. "What will we be doing, exactly?"

"All you'll be doing is going around the castle and checking everything is secure," Ansem instructed, seeing Lea's face fall. "I know it sounds boring but…"

"You have your new best pal with you," Braig grinned. "And you know how awesome I am, don't you flamesy-locks?" He put his arm around Lea.

"Yeah… of course," Lea squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, feel free to ask me anything but I am rather busy," Ansem declared standing and sorting a bundle of papers on his desk. "Anything?" Lea shook his head. "Very well, goodbye, and have fun." Lea liked those last words. He punched Braig's arm and yelled 'TIG!' and took to his heels, running out into the various winding corridors.

Isa woke from a nightmare. Those things. They were back. They were everywhere, consuming him. He was so relieved it was a dream. He looked around the room he was in which was apparently the lab again. It was light outside. Any threat from his dream had now completely vanished. He rose from his bed and gasped at the feeling of the icy floor on the soles of his feet. He was dressed in blue silk pyjamas. He noticed his clothes had been discarded into a corner of the room but the black cloak was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, so you're feeling better?" asked a voice from a dark corner of the room. Isa turned to see the familiar face of Xehanort smiling at him. Isa nodded. Xehanort handed Isa a lab-coat and a fresh set of clothes similar to his own. "Get yourself dressed into your uniform. You are ready to start work." Xehanort left with these few words. Isa got dressed and followed where Xehanort went. When he got out to the corridor, he noticed Xehanort had completely vanished. Isa sighed. '_What am I supposed to do?' _He wondered. Suddenly he heard someone coming, someone running. Oh no. It wasn't one of those creatures was it? Isa approached a corner of a corridor, ready to ambush any shadowy creatures. He waited. The running got closer so Isa jumped out, forcing the running figure to knock into him, knocking them both to the floor, beside each other.

"Ow...wait, Isa?" a voice said. Isa looked into a familiar face.

"Lea!" Isa rejoiced. Lea hugged his friend, his eyes dripped a tear.

"What happened to you?" Lea begged to know. "No one would tell me the truth."

Isa remembered Xehanort told him not to tell anyone of where he had been. To be honest he had no idea where he had been. To him they were just moonlit sea sides. He wanted to tell Lea of the weird place he'd been, but maybe it would work out for the best for both of them if he didn't tell him the exact truth. Yet, not lie either.

"I was ill," Isa said. "I wasn't eating properly and then moved around too much so I fainted, and apparently I was sick a couple of times too."

He told no lies. They had told him he was sick, he did move around too much while not having enough energy to supply this. He just refrained from telling about dark realms.

"Oh… okay, if you say so," Lea talked. "So, what do you think of Xehanort?"

"Erm… I dunno, he is really nice to me, but I've been asleep most of the time," Isa shrugged. "I haven't been able to find out what he's been up to."

_If what I've heard is true, then of course he likes him, _Lea said into himself."Well, just watch out ok, remember what I told you about not trusting him," Lea said through gritted teeth. In an instant, Xehanort stormed around the corner and stood with them.

"Hello Lea. Hello Isa," Xehanort greeted. "I am sorry if I am interrupting an important conversation but I need your assistance, Isa. I'm sure you have work to do too, Lea."

"Oh, yeah, we were just catching up," Lea stammered.

"Don't be so frightened of me, Lea. We are colleagues now," Xehanort smiled, "Isa trusts me enough," he added, while signalling Isa to follow him. Isa waved to his friend.

Maybe Xehanort wasn't as bad as he thought. But something about him wasn't right. And he hated that Xehanort's words to him were probably true. Isa did trust him. Lea told him not to, but he can't hide it. Isa trusted Xehanort. That was the worst thing. _It is obvious he wants us to split up. Well that will NEVER happen. _Lea waved Isa off as his friend and that _person_ walked into the distance. Suddenly he felt two hands clamp down on his shoulders. BRAIG.

"I got ya!" Braig smiled. "Now, let's get a little more serious and do our job, shall we?"

"Okay," Lea sighed. "Just tell me, is the thing you said bout Isa and _him_ true?"

"Why would I tell a lie like that?" Braig chortled. "Of course it's true!"

"…." Lea stuttered.

"Sorry, kid?" Braig squinted. "I didn't quite hear that."

"That's because I didn't say anything, old man!" Lea laughed, secretly hating Braig's answer. This resulted in Braig slapping Lea across the back of the head playfully. Lea hit him back.

"Look in all seriousness kid, how friendly are you with Isa?" Braig asked. "You two don't exactly seem to have much in common."

"Isa's been there for me since I was like 5," Lea smiled. "We're in no way similar but I guess that's what makes us special. And they do say opposites attract…"

"He's that important to you, huh?" Braig smiled, intrigued. "I wonder what you would do if you lost him." Braig started to walk away towards the lift.

"Well I would never… Wait, why did you say that all of a sudden?" Lea yelled, running in front of him and blocking his way to the lift. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not, now let me past so we can start work, carrot-top!" Braig defended himself and tried to get past Lea. For once he actually wantedto go to work and stop this boring talk. "Seriously kid you must have some paranoia issues or something. I just know nothing lasts forever. People change. I just wanted to know, if that happened to Lil Miss Blue, would you do everything you could to get him back? Even risk your own life?"

"Yes, of course I would!" Lea shouted at the man who was still trying to get by him. "Coz, you see, I made a promise to Isa way back when we were kids, that I would always be there to bring him back if he got lost or fell into the darkness- of course I made this promise when he was in the hospital after eating my homemade jelly beans so he probably won't remember I made this promise since he was out for days- but I'm not gonna just say that I didn't make that promise just coz he can't remember it. I do. I've got it memorised," Lea rambled on.

"Lovely! Now could you get out of my way before I make you forget everything you've ever known?" Braig threatened in his usual sarcastic tone. Lea stepped to the side, watched Braig enter the lift, and then followed him in. "Great, now let's get to work!"

The two stood awkwardly in the lift together, and then Braig carried on the conversation.

"But I don't think courage and your Frisbees are going to protect Isa from the darkness. You'd probably need a heart completely devoid of darkness to do that."

"You trust me, don't you Isa?" Xehanort wondered aloud to the blue-haired boy. They were both in one of the labs but Xehanort hadn't told Isa what they were actually going to do yet.

"Yeah, you haven't given me reason not to," Isa replied, puzzled at what he was getting at. "Why?"

"Well Isa, you are aware that Even, Ansem and I are scientists, correct?" Xehanort questioned. Isa nodded. "And little Ienzo too of, course." Isa nodded. These were obvious to him. "Well, we have been searching for the perfect candidates for a new experiment and it just so happens that you and your young friend are fit for the roles if, of course, you agreed to them." Isa glanced at his body that was drenched in a slightly oversized white lab coat. If he said 'no' would that mean they would have to leave? He contemplated it for a second. Then he thought about what Lea would be thinking.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to respectfully decline, sir," Isa bowed, hoping he wouldn't get angry with him or something. Xehanort's brow lifted. "My apologies."

"Before you finalize your decision I think you should listen to what we are doing the experiment for."

"I guess I could but it's very unlikely that you would change my mind."

"Very well," Xehanort sighed. "I shall tell you anyway. The creatures that have been appearing all over the gardens are called Heartless. It seems they are born from the darkness in people's hearts, and there is darkness within every heart, with very few exceptions." Isa looked intrigued as Xehanort spoke. "We've come to the conclusion that if we rid the darkness of people's hearts, we will be able to eventually rid the world of these monsters."

"I see what you're saying," Isa agreed. "However I still have to say no, at least until I know what Lea thinks of it all."

"Why? Do you not trust me, Isa? Do you not want the chance to save this world?"

"That's not it at all. Lea is to be part of this experiment too, remember? I can't make this decision for him."

"Very well, Braig should have told him all he needs to know about it. I'll allow you to accompany Lea to lunch to discuss it with him, but for now, we have work to do," Xehanort said, pulling out a mountain of paperwork from a filing cabinet on the right side of the room.

_Great. I've just woken up and it's back to school already._

Braig had just explained the situation to Lea, and since Braig had just informed Lea of how he'd probably need a heart of pure light to save Isa, he was more than happy to comply. They seemed to be walking aimlessly down the endless hallways, peeking their heads round each door they passed looking for nobody. _Fun._

"So, how risky would the experiments be?" Lea queried.

"Pfft, no risk at all!" Braig scoffed. "One of you- most likely you- will have the great Ansem the Wise working on you. That way there would be no chance of harm coming to you."

"What about Isa? Who would experiment on him?"

'_Okay now', _Braig thought. _'You can't say Xehanort here coz flame-boy will opt out._

"Even obviously," Braig announced. "Trust me, Even's all super brainy when it comes to these things and he doesn't let you forget that. I have _that_ memorised."

"Hey, that's my line!"

"So are you in, little guy?"

"I sure am. Get _that_ memorised. And don't ever use my line again!"

"Okay, okay! That's just what you get for blocking my way earlier, flamesy!"

"You're the one who couldn't fight his way passed a sixteen year old, Patchy!"

Braig was about to reply when he suddenly looked at his watch. It was lunch time.

"Well it's lunchtime, flamesy-locks, so I'll run along and inform Xeh…Even of your decision. You can eat with baby blue today." Lea shook his head at the choice of name for Isa Braig had gone for this time. He watched him saunter off and Lea followed him, stomach rumbling. _Wow talking all day really does make you hungry. Mission 1: Get food. Mission 2: Talk to Isa about the experiments._

Braig joined Xehanort at an oversized table and put his lunch down roughly, startling Xehanort who was deep in thought. Xehanort glared at Braig.

"So remind me why you are doing this experiment thingy?" Braig yawned, clearly showing interest in what he was asking. Xehanort sighed audibly.

"It was unexpected. It was Ansem who wanted to carry out these experiments to turn the darkness in their hearts to light. But I have thought of a way to make it work into our idea."

"Uh huh? Enlighten me."

"Well we allow Ansem to rid the darkness in Lea's heart like he was going to. However I will take over Isa's operation and instead of cleaning it of darkness, we clean it of light. When Ansem asks you to bring him the light needed to complete Lea's pure heart, you will bring him the light we have taken from Isa instead of the light we've extracted before from our 'terrible' old experiments. And you sneak out with Lea's extracted darkness for Isa."

"But won't Isa's heart be left incomplete? Surely Lea doesn't have enough darkness to make up for Isa's light." The two stopped conversing for a moment when Ienzo skipped by. When he had gone they continued whispering.

"Let's just say… I have that covered," Xehanort smiled deviously, tapping his finger on his own chest. Braig's golden eye lit up as he understood the plan.

**Thanks for reading I really appreciate it. Sorry for taking so long. School got in the way and then I forgot where I was actually going with this. Thanks for the reviews too. Reviews are always welcome even if it's just to tell me how crap I am... I will cry but at least you'll have taken time to read it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! ENJOY!**

Lea looked disgusted at his food, shrugged, and then took a handful of what he could only call alien boogers- Lea and his imagination- on a plate. He was surprised to discover that this meal was actually delicious. _That Dilan really was a talented cook. _Lea was brought out of his daydream by Isa who slinked down in the chair across from him. Isa looked at the food and then at Lea's "alien- booger" covered face and then shook his head.

"What? It tastes awesome!" Lea giggled, picking up a fork and shovelling another load into his mouth. "Really, try it!"

"Nah, I'd prefer not to eat something that looks like an alien sneezed it out," Isa spoke.

"We've been around each other too much, haven't we?" Lea laughed, astonished at his friends similar imagination to him.

"Unfortunately, yes we have. But I know much more about you than you about me, coz I listen."

"I know everything about you!"

"Oh, really? Mention one interesting thing about me!"

"Uhh… Your real name is Isabella?"

"Wow, and I thought you'd say something stupid…"

"It was worth a shot… okay… you seem really protective of that necklace you have on! I tried to touch it when you were in the hospital and you went bat-shit crazy. You care a lot about it."

"Okay… but that doesn't prove you listen. Why do I care about the pendant so much?"

"Uhh… oh I know this! It… it was your aunt's! Ha ha! Screw you I knew one!"

Isa lowered his head. "I miss my aunty," Isa's tone changed to a sad one.

"What happened with her? You've never told me!"

"Nah, just forget it!"

"Hey, those words are not in my vocabulary! I got it memorised!"

Isa rolled his eyes and sighed. "She sacrificed everything for me. She rescued me from my parents until I was twelve. That's when she gave up her life for me. I dunno why but my dad told me I was the reason why she died. This pendant was the last thing she gave me. It was made of moonstone and had been passed down for generations in my family, but she didn't trust my dad with it. It's the only memory I have of her. I like to think she's with me when I wear it. That's why I can't let go of it" Isa frowned, clearly upset. Enter Lea.

"Anyway, let's change the subject; did someone talk to you about the experiment?"

"Yeah, I was about to ask you what you thought about it," Isa replied, still a bit shaken.

"I'm totally in for it if you are!" Lea enthused, clapping his hands together excitedly. "I mean just think about it. We could be seen as heroes who saved Radiant Garden from falling to darkness and they would elect me to replace Ansem! Won't be long until we get ice-cream for meals, Isa!"

"Although I am totally sure all that would happen, I still can't shake the feeling that something could go wrong," Isa voiced. "C'mon Lea, it's our hearts we're talking about here!"

"Well, Braig told me that it had no risks," Lea told.

"Was he sure?"

"He sounded it. He pretty much mocked me for thinking it carried risks. Plus, it's Ansem and Even who will be experimenting on us. They are genies!"

"I think you mean genii, Lea. Well, I told myself that if you were okay with it I would be too."

"Okay, so we're doing this then?"

"Apparently so."

"So Xeh, what's the point of filling Isa's heart with darkness when your plan involves them losing their hearts anyway?" Braig questioned, leaning closer towards his friend across the table.

"Well, I believe that these more powerful beings they may turn into will not have lost their hearts forever. You see I feel that the empty shell left behind will yearn for a replacement and may even grow back their own heart," Xehanort whispered. "Since Isa will have a darkened heart, if it grows back it should come back as that same darkened heart. He probably wouldn't be able to tell his heart was back, since it will be made of not just his darkness, but also mine and Lea's. I'm sure we both know that if his heart stays in that darkness, it will be much easier for my own to take over his heart completely."

"Ah, I think I gots it," Braig chortled and looked at his plate. "Brilliant, it's alien snot day! Yummy!"

"Well, I think I'll leave you to _that_," Xehanort sneered and got up from his chair. "I'll hear Lea and Isa's verdict."

Lea had just wolfed down Isa's lunch on top of his own as Xehanort took the seat beside Isa and diagonal to where Lea sat.

"Master Ansem wants to hear what the two of you have decided," Xehanort said, looking disgusted at Lea's similarity to Braig when it came to eating.

"We've decided to go for it," Isa announced.

"Wonderful!" Xehanort rejoiced. "It's a very promising experiment to tackle the darkness threatening Radiant Garden at the moment. I really appreciate your participation."

Lea glared at the man who only seemed to be talking to Isa even though they were both in on this. Xehanort turned and smiled at the glaring boy and handed him a napkin. Lea grabbed it from him, wiped his mouth then handed it back, much to Xehanort's disgust.

"Thanks," Lea spoke through a full mouth. Xehanort was still looking at the repulsive napkin, stood and walked like a zombie to the nearest trash can. He came back, wiping his hands on his lab coat and put on a fake smile.

"We shall be seeing you two tomorrow morning then?" Xehanort requested.

"Wait, does it have to be so soon?" Lea voiced, spitting food all over the table and once again, all over his face. Xehanort reluctantly handed him another napkin.

"Are you questioning Lord Ansem's intentions?" Xehanort fumed. He all of a sudden appeared to be furious. Something in those eyes told Lea exactly what this man was feeling, and it wasn't good. Plus, it was for no good reason! "Well, ARE YOU DOUBTING OUR LEADER!?"

"N-no sir, I just thought Th-that we'd have more time to prepare ourselves that's a-all," Lea faltered. He looked to Isa instead of those murderous eyes and found that Isa's eyes were filled with warmth. Lea could see that Isa was scared too, but chose to hide it to comfort Lea. To not be scared. If anything, Isa was actually more frightened than Lea.

'_That's Isa for you, always putting my feelings first_,' Lea thought, letting his fear drain away. "I apologise," Lea told, hoping the man would calm himself. Suddenly the cloud of anger around Xehanort dissipated and he was his smiling self again.

"Don't worry, boy," he re-assured Lea. "There's no need to fear me." _Really?! _"I expect Lea to go to Ansem's study tomorrow morning at 10AM exactly. Isa, you come to Even's lab at exactly 9.30AM, okay?"

Both boys hesitantly nodded. Lea groaned inside his mind. _Why is it that early? There goes my long sleep tomorrow. _Xehanort smiled and left the boys to dread the coming days. As soon as Lea could no longer see Xehanort, he let out a very audible sigh and over-exaggerated his sulking.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Lea whispered angrily. "He had no reason to get so pissed like that!"

"He did lose his temper," Isa agreed, "but it's probably just stress. He's usually okay."

"Hmm… It better be," Lea sulked but snapped out of it when he saw Isa's sweet smile. Suddenly Lea was reminded of a certain something that Braig said.

"_But I don't think courage and your Frisbees are going to protect Isa from the darkness. You'd probably need a heart completely devoid of darkness to do that."_

_He said it so surely, as if Isa was assured to fall to darkness. _

Isa began to wonder why Lea was puzzling for so long so placed a hand on his shoulder. Lea snapped out of his thoughts and grinned at Isa.

"Say Isa, I dunno if you remember me saying to you, but if anything goes wrong," Lea began, "or if… you start walking down a dark path alone, I'll always try my hardest to bring you back."

"Wow… think I just threw up in my mouth," Isa chortled. Lea responded by smacking him playfully on the head.

"I'm being serious!" Lea protested.

"Yeah right, like you'd save me! _I'm_ the one who saves _you _every other day!"

"Well, I'll pluck up the courage when it really matters, okay?"

"Okay and I'll always be around to protect you."

"Hey, I don't need to be protected by anyone. I'm too awesome!"

"Oh yeah, you really sounded 'awesome' when you got trapped in a corner by Kairi's grandmother's cat and you were screaming 'help me Isa, it has claws!' and then Kairi saved you."

"That wasn't a proud moment for me. It's been a while since we've seen Kairi isn't it?"

"Yeah… she always got us flowers."

"What do you say to going to see her the next time we get the day off?"

"Uhh… I guess that couldn't hurt. And Lea…"

"Yup?" Lea asked.

"Thanks for cheering me up, you always know what to say."

Lea responded by pretending to gag.

"Oh ha ha!" Isa sarcastically sang.

THE NEXT DAY- 10AM

"Okay, let's just…" Lea began and yawned the rest of his sentence while stretching and walking into Ansem's lab, "get on with this already."

Ansem was impressed at how Lea was actually able to awaken before his usual time of 3PM. Ansem had clearly set up all the equipment. Lea had failed to notice that Aeleus was in the room too. He was just so quiet! Lea smiled at him.

"Thought you'd like a friend here for comfort," Ansem told. Ansem signalled for Lea to sit on a very comfortable looking hospital bed and Lea happily complied. "Now you can relax, Lea. You're in safe hands and it is all for the greater good. We are trying to make your heart shine with its true potential. Shine just like the sun."

"Cool!" Lea rejoiced. "Make my heart bright like a fire. Fire is awesome!"

"Y-yes… however we are not going to extract all of the darkness right away. We want absolutely no risk of the heart collapsing. We're going to split it into 2 sessions, since your heart has average darkness, being about a quarter. However, your friend apparently needs three sessions because he has more darkness."

"What do you mean 'apparently'? Did you not check yourself?"

"No, one of our colleagues did the job of checking."

"Please tell me it was Even!"

"Yes it was Even… why? Would someone else bother you?"

"No I was just curious. Anyway docs I need to get rid of some of this darkness and I needs your help." Lea lay on the bed and made himself comfortable.

Braig entered the room practically skipping with a glass container which appeared to be carrying a bright light within it. He whistled and handed over the container to Ansem, with a mischievous grin on his face. Something felt wrong.

"Remember to return to take Lea's darkness to be destroyed," Ansem reminded.

"Yeah yeah, I got it!" Braig chortled.

Braig stuck his thumb up at the boy and laughed. He waved goodbye to the three in the room and left with a slamming of the door.

"Where did that light come from?" Lea questioned.

"Oh, it's artificial light we created while studying experiments we've done before. Don't worry its safe."

The last thing Lea saw before being put to sleep was Ansem and Aeleus' warm, smiling faces. However he felt a third presence in the room with him.

_Isa?_

Isa was asleep in Even's lab. The first part of Isa's light was extracted very quickly and easily but the problem was keeping him stable while Braig returned with Lea's first darkness extraction. He had already given Ansem Isa's light but he had gone again to retrieve the darkness. He was taking forever. Xehanort grasped Isa's hand while Even paced the room ranting about Braig's tardiness. When Braig burst in the door he was met with glares from the other two men.

"Sorry!" Braig defended himself, "But I have Lea's darkness!"

Even stormed up to the man, still ranting, and snatched the container from Braig's hands. He sped to Isa and handed the container to Xehanort.

"The boy's going to be okay isn't he," Even queried. "Won't a heart full of darkness change the boy altogether or even destroy his heart?"

"Even, my friend, he will be fine," Xehanort assured him "This is only temporary. Now you can leave. But make sure that Ansem does not see you."

Even bowed and obeyed his wishes. He gave Braig a glare on his way out. Braig mocked this.

"You leave too!" Xehanort yelled, pointing at Braig.

"What!?" Braig spluttered. "I did all that and I can't even see what happens?"

"LEAVE!" Xehanort screamed at him. Braig decided not to argue since he knew how Xehanort would get. He bowed and left.

Xehanort stared at Isa who appeared to be in some pain due to his strained expression as he slept.

"Isa," he said to the sleeping boy. "You remind me of the moon."

He looked outside at the bright blue sky. The moon was out along with the sun.

"It looks much better surrounded by darkness."

Both boys slept for the rest of the day. Isa was the first to wake since Lea hadn't slept to 3PM that day. He awoke to find Ienzo standing near his bed. He felt numb because of the amount of potions he had.

"Good morning, Isa," Ienzo greeted. "Xehanort said that Even said that the experiment went great."

"That's good," Isa spoke, shocked at his croaky voice. He cleared his throat. "How long have you been here looking after me?"

"About 2 hours, don't worry I had my book!" Ienzo announced proudly. "Xehanort is expecting you back up and about by the afternoon. You've to report to him after lunch."

"Seriously?" Isa groaned. He sat up in the bed. "What time is it now?"

"Uhh…" Ienzo looked at his watch, "Lunch time."

Isa groaned again and placed his feet onto the cold floor. Ienzo handed him clothes and Isa thanked him. He looked away while Isa quickly changed.

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch," Ienzo invited. "After all, Lea's still asleep."

"Oh Uhh… I guess," Isa stuttered. "Thanks." He was finished with his clothes and followed Ienzo to the cafeteria. They both grabbed food and sat at a table. On today's menu was fried chicken and vegetables. It was if someone knew his favourite food and decided to treat him for once. Isa scanned the cafeteria and saw Xehanort at a table alone probably waiting on Braig and Ansem. Xehanort smiled and winked at Isa, then made a signal for Isa to eat up. Isa smiled and did so.

His attention was diverted to the group entering the room. Aeleus, Braig, Dilan and Ansem all entered laughing about something Lea had said. Yes, Lea was there too, being the centre of attention as always. Lea was smiling like a maniac.

'_He hardly knows them and yet he's acting as if he's known them all his life!'_ Isa thought. _'Lea keeps doing this and it makes no sense! First that blonde kid and now these people!'_

Lea and the group sat down and Isa became even more annoyed when Lea didn't sit next to him, even though it was impossible since Ienzo was sitting there, but he sat diagonally from him.

'_Why is he doing this? He's still laughing and smiling with them. He hasn't even asked me how I am!"_

"Oh, Isa did everything go okay?" Lea asked, still smiling.

'_Too late.' _"Yeah," Isa answered shortly.

"Are you sure, you seem bothered to me!" Lea pressed.

"I'm fine."

Lea knew that was not true but guessed that Isa was not going to cause a scene in front of everyone so there was no point in asking him now. He'd ask later. He started joking with the others again.

'_Lea!' _Isa's thoughts raged on, _'You know when I say that, I'm not actually okay! Do you even know me anymore?_'

"Yeah Xeh's always in a crappy mood with me!" Braig laughed, banging the table. He was talking rather loudly for someone who was talking about someone in the same room.

"Ha ha, well I don't think he hates anyone more than me!" Lea voiced. "One time he yelled at me for asking why we had to do that experiment thingy straight away. It was completely uncalled for. Complete lunatic is what he is! Right, Isa?"

'_Just shut up Lea I am fed up of your constant talking."_

"Isa?" Lea repeated, reaching a hand over to tap his arm.

"Oh, maybe he's just stressed since we all know what scientists here have to tackle things emotionally," Isa replied, sounding a lot more nasty than he meant.

"Actually, I dunno how that is. They still don't trust me enough to let me be a scientist!" Lea pointed out. This gained yet more laughter from the men.

'_Don't do it, Isa. Just don't…'_

"Well, maybe if you stopped acting like a complete idiot all the time you would be allowed!" Isa snapped, standing from the table and slamming his hands down onto it.

The whole cafeteria went silent. Lea was in shock. Lea knew Isa and his constant sarcastic comments to him, but this did not seem sarcastic. Plus, Isa could never even speak to a group this size, never mind act in this way. Isa felt tears in his eyes as he stormed out of the room where everyone's eyes followed his every move. Silence lingered for a bit as Lea followed him.

Isa was bundled up into a corner of the hallway, twiddling his auntie's pendant between his fingers and thumb and sobbing uncontrollably. Lea sat beside him and awkwardly tried to hug him but Isa smacked his arm away.

"C'mon Isa, just tell me what's wrong!" Lea said sympathetically.

"That's the problem!" Isa cried.

"What is?" Lea asked.

"I dunno why I reacted that way! I don't know why I'm crying! And I don't know why I'm so…*sniff* angry!" He was half crying, half laughing at this point.

"I think somebody didn't have enough sleep," Lea said as if talking to a baby. Isa turned again and glared at him. "I was kidding Is' seriously!"

"Just go away!" Isa returned to the uncontrollable sobs.

"Isa just…" Lea voiced.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed and then faltered, "I-I think I'll get in better alone for now."

Lea couldn't comprehend at this point but any further action would make Isa's state worse. He left to go to the cafeteria and on the way passed Xehanort heading in Isa's direction.

'_I want to see him get screamed at,' _Lea schemed, hid behind a wall and watched the scene. He saw Xehanort talking to a crying Isa and then he sat beside him. After a minute or two he had pulled Isa into a hug and Isa… cried. No screaming or hitting. Just crying and being comforted by Xehanort. _'Why is he acting like this? Why did he lash out at me? What did I do?'_

The afternoon. The skies were darker and the moon shone more, but the sun was still too bright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I continued writing this instead of studying… oops. But I've managed to get another chapter done. Forgive me if it is crap or feels rushed but I wrote this until about 4 in the morning, and that's when I usually start to see flying dragons… Please enjoy! (May not update for a while… I must force myself to "study" at some point.)**

Xehanort, Even and Braig stood over a sleeping Isa. Even they were shocked that Isa reacted in this way.

"I never thought that that small piece of darkness would have such an effect on his personality," Xehanort spoke, breaking a silence. "I'm guessing it is because his darkness is now a majority. Usually his heart was exactly 50/50, which is a lot more darkness than the average person, but I guess that balance was fine for him. His light and darkness kept each other in check. Now, we have upset that balance and his darkness is more abundant, resulting in these mood swings."

"Oh, well is that a good thing or are we all screwed?" Braig asked, smiling.

"Well it's great!" Xehanort stated, throwing his arms into the air. "This way he will be like putty in our hands! Just think how much he'll change when we add more! He's already pushing Lea out of the picture without my telling him too! It's perfect! I'll do the next light extraction right now while he sleeps. I told Ansem to continue with Lea. So Braig, you'll need to get Lea's darkness again."

"That's all well and good, Xeh," Braig interrupted, "But we will need to deal with these moods of his for a while. I mean c'mon! Already he's acting like an unbearable little bitch and yet you want to add more? Count me out!"

"But Braig, the mood swings will only be temporary. Soon he will settle into a constant mood."

"Oh, so he'll be a constant bitch?"

"No. And NEVER call him that AGAIN!" roared at Braig, and then continued with his explanation, " I mean that he will settle with no emotions. An emotion may spring up once in a while but he will learn not to care for anything, or anyone."

"Even…"

"Yes, even him."

Ansem had extracted the rest of the darkness from Lea's heart and waited patiently for Braig to enter with replacement light which unbeknownst to him, belonged to Isa. Braig entered the lab in his usual cocky way, throwing and catching the container of light in his hands. Ansem looked wary at the man's carelessness and winced at every time it looked as if it was about to fall. Suddenly Braig threw the container at Ansem and Ansem had to leap for his life to catch it. Braig chuckled.

"Fast on your feet for an older guy, I'll give you that!"

"Braig, I want you to be serious for once when I ask you this," Ansem declared, continuing with Lea's procedure. Braig feigned offense.

"Not serious? Me? As if!"

"Braig, don't use that tone with me! This is serious and you're just helping to prove my point!"

"Okay, okay. I'm all ears!"

Ansem had injected some of Isa's light to fill the rest of Lea's heart and proceeded to finish up.

"About Isa's behaviour this afternoon," Ansem began, feeding a potion to the unconscious Lea, "do you know anything about it?"

Braig froze. _'Crap. He's onto us.' _Braig shook it off. "Nah, hormones probably."

"Braig, is Xehanort… up to something?"

"Uh, whad'ya mean?"

"I know that Xehanort was present at Isa's operation. It is your obligation to tell me if he had any say in what went down in that room!"

"…"

"Lea has shown no side effects to these experiments! All it has done to him is made him a happier person who gives that happiness to others. Whereas Isa after his operation lashed out in front of the cafeteria at his friend then cried and sulked in a corner for an hour! Lea told me that this was completely against his nature! Now you tell me, Braig, how adding light to Isa's heart could make him act in this negative way!"

Braig was stunned by Ansem's clear wrath at that moment and gestured to him to calm down.

"Look, old man, the kid just acted in that way probably because of a lack of sleep! He went into that operation without sleeping the night before! Then I guess I added to it by bad-mouthing Xehanort in front of him. That was my bad! Then Lea joined in which was the last straw for Isa, apparently."

Ansem stared Braig in the eyes, hoping to see if he was telling the truth. Braig continued talking.

"Sir, Xehanort had no hand in what went down in that operation. Ya really think Even would let someone take over his experiment? As if!"

"Hmm," Ansem grumbled, "Well I see no other choice but to believe you at this point since you are a loyal guard here at my castle." Ansem turned to leave the room but halted and turned to continue speaking to the relieved Braig. "My problem wouldn't be that you were messing with me in all this. My problem would be, if you are lying to me, that this _young boy_ is the one who suffers in all this."

Braig smiled deviously as Ansem left the room.

THE NEXT MORNING

Lea awoke to find himself in an empty laboratory. The only sound heard was the breeze from a slightly opened window next to his bed and a faint beeping coming from somewhere. Lea couldn't help but feel amazing. He had this urge to just run outside and skip merrily until he couldn't skip anymore. Isa could go too. Heck, everyone could come! Even Xehanort! That was when he remembered the incident that occurred the other day.

'_Isa had completely screamed at me for no good reason, and then cried! That wasn't Isa. I have to find out what was bothering him. I don't want our friendship to end on something as stupid as this.'_

Lea struggled to stand from his bed and slipped on a housecoat left out for him. He pulled his door open and glanced from side to side to work out where he was going again. He then decided to slide down the hallways like some sort of ninja, avoiding anyone else in the castle. He darted from corner to corner, hiding behind walls when he saw Dilan and Aeleus walking down the halls. They passed.

'_Ah ha! The two towering giants failed to notice the stealthy Lea as he carried on his journey to…'_

"Lea, what are you up to?" Dilan asked. They'd snuck up behind him.

'_Damn!'_

"Oh just being awesome, guys," Lea bragged, standing in a hero position. "Say, is Isa up yet?"

"Yes. He is in the cafeteria eating," Dilan answered.

Lea saluted them both, gave up his ninja/superhero image, and sped to the cafeteria.

He entered the room to see Ansem and Xehanort in deep conversation at their usual table, Dilan and Aeleus had returned to join Braig at another table, and Isa and Ienzo sat chatting at the table furthest away from him. Lea grabbed lunch without looking at what was actually on his tray and walked over to the pair who hardly noticed him coming. He sat next to Isa, clattering his tray on the table. Isa turned to glare at the culprit who made this racket.

"Why are you guys not sitting with Braig, Ael and Dil?" Lea began, "It isn't war of the tables is it?"

Ienzo was looking at Lea's tray of food the whole time. "Why did you pick up a side salad with no main meal?" Lea looked in horror at his "lunch".

"Ugh, I don't like salad!" Lea moaned, "And it was my favourite meal today wasn't it?" Lea expected a response from Isa but received none. He sighed. "Isa, I'm sorry about whatever I've done to make you this unhappy. We could talk and I could try to stop the annoying thing that I'm probably doing."

"I think I'll leave you guys to talk," Ienzo said, picking up his tray and leaving to sit with the others. Lea stood and walked to the seat opposite Isa to see his face.

"C'mon Isa, you know I'll try. I just want you to be my usual best friend."

"You were with Braig and the others yesterday. You walked in as if _they_ were your best friends. As if _they_ were the ones who have been with you through thick and thin. As if _they_ were the ones who have always protected you," Isa blurted out.

'_Well at least he's talking to me,'_ Lea thought.

"Isa, you have nothing to worry about. None of them are my best friend. You are."

"Well, you don't act like it. It's okay for you being outgoing and able to make friends easily, but I can't. It just seems as if you're trying to find someone else to replace me. Someone more like you."

"I am not trying to replace you, Isa, believe me! It's just that I like to talk to people and become their friends so more people will remember me. But you're my best friend. If I didn't care for you I would be sitting over there with the others. And what do you mean you can't make friends? Haven't you become great friends with Xehanort? Haven't you been sitting talking to Ienzo these last couple of days? Including yesterday when you saw me with the others?"

Isa was deep in thought for a moment. _'Why did I act the way I did yesterday? It was nothing to be jealous of. And in front of everyone? That didn't seem like me. That feeling I felt yesterday… I think it was actually hatred, for something as simple as this. What is wrong with me?'_

"Lea, I am so sorry I overreacted!" Isa confessed. "I was being a complete hypocritical jerk and I dunno what got into me! I am so sorry!" Everyone else left the room one by one.

"No worries man," Lea smiled. "We all have those days."

"But I was such a…"

"Shut up it is all fine, I swear."

"Lea, just listen…"

"No. I've heard enough. All is forgotten."

'_There's this over-whelming light from inside of Lea just now,' _Isa thought, _"It sort of makes me feel happy, and I want to smile. Is this the effect of Lea's fully light heart? Will I have this effect on others when I have my heart filled with light next session?'_

"Hey, we have the day off since it is Saturday, don't we?" Lea spoke.

"I don't know. It's Saturday?"

"We should go visit Kairi like we said we would!"

"Oh… I dunno…"

"We should go visit her. Come on, let's go right now!" Lea enthused, jumping to his feet, grabbing Isa's arm and yanking him to his feet.

"No Lea, we should probably tell someone first!" Isa protested, being dragged out the room. He looked around and no one was in the room for them to inform them of where they were going.

"Aww, don't worry 'bout it, we won't be long," Lea giggled, managing to force Isa out the cafeteria doors. "They won't even notice we are gone!"

"WHERE ARE ISA AND LEA?" Xehanort screamed at Dilan and Aeleus who stood guard at the front door. The two guards looked confused.

"Well they must be somewhere in the castle, we've been here this entire time," Dilan declared. "…Unless, the short time during and after lunch we weren't there they went out."

"Well you should have come straight here after lunch with no dilly-dallying!" Xehanort yelled, putting his face close to Dilan's in an aggressive manner.

"Well we would've but your buddy Braig distracted us with a task he needed help with."

Xehanort scowled and stormed inside to yell at Braig. Dilan and Aeleus made faces at Xehanort behind his back as he walked away. They laughed at each other and then continued to keep watch.

That day the sun was bright and beaming against the periwinkle summer sky. Lea and Isa used to always be visited by Kairi when they were out playing. She would always pick them flowers before her grandmother would take her back home. Sometimes they would even babysit. She would always bring a smile to their faces without trying. For once they were going to give her a visit. Lea made sure to pick out some flowers to give her and walked in the direction of Kairi's grandmothers. However she wasn't in the house, she was outside picking flowers.

"Hey Kairi," Lea spoke up, standing behind her. Kairi jumped and then turned to hear who belonged to the voice. She suddenly got really excited at seeing her two favourite people.

"Lea! Isa! It's been ages!" Kairi squeaked. She looked at Lea's arm which was hidden behind his back. "Are you back for Paopu day?"

Paopu day was a holiday in Radiant Garden that celebrated the giving of gifts to someone you care about. It originated from a legend about a place that had star-shaped fruit which involved the sharing of a paopu fruit meaning the people sharing's destinies would be intertwined. However Radiant garden had no paopu fruit so normal gifts were used instead. Lea and Isa had forgotten that it was Paopu day because they'd even forgotten what date it was.

"…Uh, sure!" Lea answered. "I even brought you flowers!" Lea handed Kairi the flowers and Kairi took the flowers and sniffed them. She sighed happily. She grabbed a two bunches of flowers she had picked and gave one to Lea and one to Isa. Both thanked her. Kairi looked at Isa as if expecting something. Kairi used her puppy-dog eyes to look at him.

"Isa, why don't you give her your present?" Lea laughed, noticing that Kairi thought the flowers were just from him. Lea nudged Isa's arm and pointed at the flower field beside them. Kairi noticed this.

"You… you didn't get me anything?" Kairi whimpered.

"Of course I did!" Isa responded, edging his way over to the field.

"No you didn't! You're thinking of picking me some random flowers just now!" Kairi cried.

"Look Kairi, don't cry!" Lea said, walking over to the crying girl. "Those flowers I gave you were…"

"Just from Lea," Isa interrupted, stepping closer. Lea was shocked. Was he starting up his mood again with Kairi this time? Lea looked as if he was going to start punching. Kairi got more upset.

Isa reached behind the back of his head and removed his pendant. He walked over to Kairi and placed it in her hand. Lea was astonished by this action. Kairi squealed in happiness. Lea grabbed Isa by the arm and dragged him over to the side to talk with him.

"Isa it's a lovely gift and you were really nice giving it to her and all, but I can't let you do that!" Lea whispered to him. "You love that pendant too much so you can't just give it away like that!"

"Lea, it's just a piece of jewellery!" Isa hissed back.

"Just jewellery?! That jewellery was given to you by your hero! Usually you wouldn't let anyone touch it! Now you're giving it to a child!"

"Lea, it's not a big deal," Isa replied. "She's happy with it."

"Yes, I can see that. But, she was also happy with my flowers! She's that kind of person who would accept anything! You could've given her that tissue in your pocket and she'd be kind enough to accept it! But that necklace?" Lea ranted but Isa looked unaffected by his words.

"Lea, I just don't care," Isa breathed. Lea took a step back. _Isa…What is wrong with you!? _He turned to Kairi who had put on the necklace and was parading around the fields with it around her neck. Lea shook his head at Isa in disappointment and walked up to the cheerful girl.

"Okay, Kairi, we need to go again," he told her. Kairi hugged Lea and was about to hug Isa but he hadn't followed Lea to say goodbye to her. "Don't mind him. Look Kairi, I have this huge important task for you to handle okay?" Kairi nodded. "I want you to look after that necklace you have on. Don't give it away or break it. Keep it close to you at all times, got it memorised?"

"I've got it memorised," Kairi mimicked, pointing two of her fingers to the side of her head.

"Good girl," Lea smiled, "Well we'll see you around little one."

"Lea wait!" Kairi shouted. Lea listened up. "Look out for Isa. I have a bad feeling about him. Something's changed in his heart. I feel that yours has too, but for the better. But, his is a foul change. Just make sure he doesn't fall…to darkness."

Lea nodded. He was puzzled. Kairi had suddenly grown up like 10 years there. Even she saw the change in Isa. And the darkness? Why would he be risking darkness when his heart was supposed to be almost full of light because of the experiments? Something terrible was going on here.

Isa waved from a distance to Kairi and waved at Lea to hurry up. Kairi waved back and Lea jogged to his spot and walked Isa back to the castle.

_Isa, what is going on in that heart of yours?_

When the boys returned to the castle after a silent walk back, Isa went straight to Xehanort's lab. Braig had told him that Xehanort had been looking for him so he decided to look for him to prevent the man from being too furious with him. He slowly opened the lab door and looked inside to find Xehanort and Even. Xehanort noticed Isa and signalled Even to leave. Isa took the hint to enter. Even elegantly walked from the room and quietly shut the door behind him. Xehanort turned to him.

"And where were you?" Xehanort asked in a threatening tone.

"I was just visiting an old friend with Lea," Isa gulped.

"And who told you that you could do that?"

"Well it was our day off so we didn't think it mattered…"

"Well, it does matter!" Xehanort yelled at the boy and smacked him across the face with the back of his hand. Isa lowered his head. "This was Lea's idea wasn't it?!"

"No, sir. It was my idea. I am sorry, sir. Please forgive me."

And with that Xehanort seemed to calm down again. He lifted Isa's trembling chin to examine the red mark he just left on the boy's face. Isa winced, thinking he was going to hit him again.

"What you have to understand, little Isa, is that everything we do here is top secret. Therefor you must inform someone if you are leaving the castle and why you are doing so. There are many spies willing to extract information from two kids who wandered off from the castle. You understand?"

Isa nodded and Xehanort smiled. He let go of his chin and prepared Isa an icepack for his stinging cheek. Isa tried to calm himself. He was terrified. He felt, however that he should be more scared. That he should run for his life. But no. Something was forcing him to stay.

"So who is this friend you went to visit, hmm?" Xehanort questioned. "I need to ask now."

"Oh, I-it was a g-girl wh-who we used to kn-know," Isa stammered.

"Ah, so was this your girlfriend or something?" Xehanort asked, handing him the icepack.

"No! No! No! She's a girl Lea and I used to baby-sit. She's only like five!"

"Well that cured your stutter!" Xehanort laughed. Isa smiled- in fear in case he turned on him again. "So why were you visiting her? Why not parents or other friends? Why a five year old?"

"We thought we'd just go to say hi. And she always brightens us up without trying."

"So, you mean, your moods are lightened just being near this girl?"

"Yeah, it's weird. It's kind of like how Lea's been making me feel sometimes recently- definitely not all the time with Lea. It's just pure enlightenment you get being around her."

"Interesting indeed. And what is this girl's name?"

"Kairi, sir."

"Isa," Xehanort began with a devilish grin, "Come with me." Xehanort left the lab through a side

door which lead to yet another- messy- lab and Isa followed him through. "Just wait a minute." Xehanort started clearing away various boxes and gizmos while Isa explored this newly discovered area for him. He examined a strange, capsule-shaped machine and wondered what it was for.

"Xehanort, what is this for?" Isa asked. Xehanort glanced over his shoulder and saw what had peaked Isa's interest. Isa wiped some of the dust off it with his finger.

"Oh, that my dear Isa is a transporting machine," Xehanort explained. "I used to use it before I worked out how to use my dark corridors."

"It sounds cool."

"Oh, I agree. However, there were many errors in its design. One of them being when you are transported, you lose all your memories. You can only bring back these memories if you return through the transporter using the remote you carry with you. That's very risky because on the other side you would forget what the remote was actually for and just hope you press it. I stopped using it after my first go. By luck I pressed that button and returned."

"How can you tell it where you want to go?" Isa wondered aloud.

"That was part of the magic. It would take you to a place that is connected in some way to your heart."

"What if you don't know any of the other worlds?"

"Every heart knows every world, since every world shares the same sky," Xehanort answered, sounding bored with that contraption. He pointed to another machine which was boxed in shape and included a comfortable-looking chair inside it. "Now this is the real deal here!" Xehanort announced, pointing at this other machine.

"What is it?"

"This, my dear boy, is a light amplifier. I have worked on this for ages but I have always been missing the final piece. Now it sounds like you have found that final piece for me!"

"In what way?"

"Well, this machine in order to operate requires a person born with a heart of pure light. This person would sit in here and their vast light would be amplified, hopefully destroying every little dark creature that thrive in our city. I'm also hoping that this light would rid every one of the darkness".

"So you need Lea or I to do this for you since we'll have pure hearts?"

"No, I believe it has to be one of the 7 princesses of heart. These are seven maidens born with not a drop of darkness in their hearts. And it sounds like one of them lives in Radiant Garden."

"Kairi?"

Xehanort nodded and smiled again. "Isa, go bring me Kairi."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and being nice! I don't feel this chapter has progressed much from last chapter, sorry, but I've written quite a lot. Thanks for reading and the follows and favorites I've gotten. I never expected _anyone_ to like my ramblings. Even though there aren't many I hope I don't disappoint you! Please enjoy and review if you have time! Thank you!**

CHAPTER 6

"Bring you Kairi?" Isa repeated Xehanort's words in confusion.

"Yes, that is what I said," Xehanort spoke, making Isa jump a little. "Hmm, I may have something to do first actually," Xehanort continued, "I'll call you back when I need you to go. I'll give you some time off for now."

"Uh… Okay," Isa stammered. That had changed subject so quickly. He left the room slowly as Xehanort started rummaging around his lab. Isa decided he would look for Lea. He felt that he needed to talk to him because he saw a change in him. He felt as if it was a good change, but that only made him feel worse about himself. Whenever he was around him he sensed that light that radiated from Kairi, but that made him feel worse.

Isa entered the cafeteria and found that Lea was not there. He thought that maybe he was with Dilan and Aeleus working. He was wrong. We walked past Braig in the corridor who smiled and waved at him with a goofy grin. Well, that told him that Lea wasn't with Braig.

"Braig, have you seen Lea?" Isa asked the cheerful man. Braig turned and threw his arm around the boy's shoulder and began walking almost drunkenly with him in the direction Isa was heading.

"Usually its Lea askin' where you are, little bluebird," Braig laughed, leading an uncomfortable Isa down the hallway towards where Isa and Lea's bedrooms were. "I bet you've looked everywhere you think Lea might be working, and you've never thought that he would have the heart to go looking for you, eh?" They stopped in front of Isa's bedroom door. Isa wiped Braig's hand off his shoulder and glared at the mischievous looking man. "Oh! That glare! It's just like his!"

"Like whose?" Isa asked. Braig burst out laughing. "Braig, nothing I am doing is amusing." Braig laughed even harder, almost rolling on the floor in tears. "I am serious!"

"I know, that's exactly it!" Braig continued his obnoxious laughing until Isa could not take it anymore. Isa reached for the older man's throat and started lifting him off his feet. Braig still let out little laughs which only forced Isa to crush his throat more. '_How, how could he even do this? How much strength had he gained from simply having more darkness in his heart? And I don't even think Xehanort has added his heart yet. He surely did pick the right candidate here. Braig, don't let the little brat know he's hurting you just keep laughing. He'll tire out soon…I hope. But that look in his eyes, it's as if he wants to kill me. It's Xehanort. His darkness must be a similar level to Xehanort's, and then the old guy's gonna add his own heart, giving him more? This better work out for us or I'm gonna kill Xeh, well if Little Miss Blue doesn't kill me off first that is. As if! He could never kill me!'_

"You need to stop looking down on me," Isa whispered coldly, "And look at you now."

"I'm literally looking down on you," Braig choked out, still snickering. This caused Isa to tighten his grip. _'This is going too far. This kid's a psychopath!'_

"ISA!" screamed a voice next to them. Isa immediately let go of Braig who fell to the ground spluttering but still laughing it off. Isa turned to see that the source of the voice was Lea. He had an astonished look on his face and he seemed to be frozen to the spot as he looked from Isa to Braig and back to Isa. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" Lea helped Braig to his feet.

"This one here," Braig started, pointing at Isa, "decided that he was going to try to kill me!"

Isa remained quiet. Lea shook his head in disbelief. "Why, Isa? What is going on with you?"

"I'll leave you two ladies privacy to talk," Braig added. Isa glared at the man as he sauntered off. Isa pushed past Lea and entered his bedroom. Lea stormed in after him and slammed the door. Isa lay on his bed and didn't even seem to realise the situation he was in. Lea was fuming.

"Isa, what was that all about?" he tried to ask calmly. Isa ignored him. "Isa, don't ignore me!"

"Why are you taking his side?!" Isa finally replied, sitting up in his bed. "Shouldn't you just trust me that I was doing it for the right reasons!?"

"Usually I would, but lately you've… changed."

"Yes and so have you. We expected those from the experiments remember?"

"NO! I dunno about me, but you… you've become a completely different person. And it's definitely not a good person."

"What are you talking about? I haven't changed that much!"

"Isa, all I want is for you to go back to being my best friend. Cos right now he's gone. Sure you still look the same but…"

"That's enough. I never noticed I've changed at all. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I haven't slept peacefully since we started these experiments. I keep having these dreams…"

"What are they about?"

"Well, they're always about those shadowy things attacking, but they don't go after me. I can just stand and watch as everyone around me that I care about is taken by the darkness. I can do nothing. The only other people who are unaffected by the darkness are Braig and Xehanort. Each time I dream they are closer to me, and last night they were on either side of me, their hands on my head, forcing me to watch as y… the person I care most about was swallowed by the darkness. I don't know if it's some sort of warning… but now I just don't trust that guy."

"That sounds terrible. But how can you trust Xehanort when you don't trust Braig?"

"I…I don't know. I mean I feel I don't trust him but there's something that tells me to trust him and I don't know why. I just cannot… not trust him."

"I definitely do not trust him and I'm begging you not to trust him either! I've told you from the start not to trust him. I know I'm not always right, but if I do anything in this life it is to save you from any darkness that might be threatening you. I'm pretty sure he is a major threat to your light."

Lea sat on the bed next to Isa who was deep in thought. _'But Xehanort's been doing my experiments. Surely he can't be a threat to my light…wait, he wouldn't.'_

"Even hasn't been doing my experiments," Isa admitted to Lea, who looked furious again.

"Xehanort has been doing them hasn't he?" Lea gritted his teeth. Isa hesitantly nodded.

"I never suspected anything of him though. He kept telling me how having a heart full of light could save this world. I thought that he was helping me! He gave me no reason not to trust him!"

"I can't believe him. I don't know what he's done to you but it's not good anyway. At least you know now that I was right! We shouldn't trust him!"

"You're always so happy when you're right, but when you're wrong it's as if it never happened."

"Well, I did tell you and I w_as_ right so now you must worship at my feet!"

"Oh, really? So how about all the times I've been right yet all you did was sulk. Don't you owe me? Like that time with those repulsive jelly beans…"

"Oh my goodness you actually remember that!? I thought I would've given you a concussion after the way you hit the floor after eating them! I told you I wanted to eat them but you ate them all!"

"I couldn't let you eat them! They almost looked radioactive! But you were going to eat them even if I told you not to so I ate them all. Still regret that decision…"

"Wow, you never told me that before! You've always acted as if you were fed up of me or something! And all this time I thought you were just being greedy. I know how you like candy."

"Do you really think I'd be hanging around with you all this time if I was fed up with you? Sure you are more annoying than anyone I've ever met, EVER. But, to me you're like the little brother I never had so I feel I need to protect you every chance I get…"

"Why you getting all mushy? This isn't like the Isa I know at all. Are you sure this isn't Xehanort up to something? Has he replaced you with an emotional puppy?" Lea joked and Isa hit him in the back of the head playfully. "But seriously how can you go from that, no offence, emotional wreck to a calm and cold jerk then back to Isa again while talking to me? It makes no sense!"

"Well Xehanort said that the added light may have a larger impact on my emotions since my heart was darker than yours. I don't know whether to believe him or not considering…"

"Ansem did say something about your heart being darker than mine… But we can't trust Xehanort."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Again you just admitted I'm right!" Lea mused which awarded him with another slap to the back of the head. Lea rubbed his head and continued, "But anyway, what do you think is making you act so differently if it isn't what Xehanort says?"

"Hmm, I really don't know. All I know is that that last time when I lashed out at you, I saw you with the others and I couldn't rid my heart of what I could only call jealousy. What happened outside was… my anger just filled my heart when he wouldn't stop winding me up. I sort of just blanked out. Both times I hardly felt in control. Especially when Xehanort was around. Yet here I am talking to you normally and I feel relaxed and… happy. I feel in control since it's just us with nothing interfering."

At that moment, a speaker went off in Isa's room. Xehanort's voice rang out through the room. _"Isa, come to the basement laboratory and I'll give you the details of your mission."_

Lea grinded his teeth again, "Except him." Isa stood and pressed the reply button and told him he'd be right there. Lea lay back on the bed and sighed, "What mission?"

"Oh it's nothing. I'm going to tell him it's not for me." Isa sat down next to him again.

"Just tell me."

"No I can't just now. I'll tell you later when I've rejected it."

"Fair enough, but promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"I won't, Lea. If I did something stupid, it would be both of us who would need to pay the price. And I just want to protect you."

"And if something ever bad _does _happen to you, I'll be sure to bring you back." Lea started hunting through his pockets and brought out a weirdly shaped red coloured stone. He placed it in Isa's hand.

"Why the stone?"

"Since you said you're happy around me, whenever you're not around me, just think of me being in this stone. If you ever feel 'out of control' just think of this moment when you were with me having one of our awesome conversations about important things. Maybe it'll save you one day."

"So the important conversation you were talking about was about the poorly made jelly beans?"

"Exactly! It represents the day that we both made pledges to protect and save each other. Yes, poorly made jelly beans made by the awesome Lea represents our friendship!"

"I thought ice-cream and bad decisions represented our friendship…"

"Stop saying things that are unfortunately true!"

They laughed and then when everything became quiet again, the two decided to hug sweetly. Seconds passed and they still hugged.

"Okay this isn't exactly manly," Lea interrupted.

"You're right!" Isa yelled, breaking off the hug. "I'll go reject Xehanort you know, all manly like!"

Lea rubbed the back of his head and spoke, "Yeah and I'll go pick a fight with… Dilan."

Isa left the room to Xehanort's lab while Lea stared into space and spoke to the empty room.

"Well, at least you haven't _completely_ changed."

Isa burst into Xehannort's laboratory, feeling as if he should be frightened, but he wasn't. Xehanort's face lit up when he saw Isa and he started explaining what he wanted Isa to do.

"…So you have to be sure not to scare her. And…"

"I'm sorry sir but I just can't do it."

"Sorry?" Xehanort replied, his expression darkening instantly.

"I don't believe Kairi is who you are looking for," Isa lied, "she's just a kid who does things that make us laugh, like force us to play doll houses with her. Just a typical kid."

"Isa you can stop lying to me now," Xehanort breathed dangerously, "I know that Kairi is a princess of light. I guess you just don't trust me enough. Perhaps I'll need to tell you the truth…"

'_It seems that last slither of light in Isa's heart is strong. Maybe it has even grown again? And I think I know who would be to blame for that…that infernal red-head.'_

"T-t-truth about what, sir?" Isa lowered his head.

"But if you can't trust me, how can I trust you to keep this a secret?"

"I swear I trust you."

"Even so as to allow me to do your final experiment?"

"Y-yes," Isa whispered. _'Even if the experiments are what is causing me to act strangely, I can at least relay Xehanort's plans to Lea.'_

"Do you trust me enough just to go bring me Kairi without me explaining?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have intrigued me with your true intentions. I do trust you; it's just that I want to know the full reason why I've to bring Kairi here."

"Well, I cannot refuse a request like that! Now Isa what I need to tell you is top secret and it must not reach anyone else's ears. Not even Ansem. Or Lea! It will only cause panic."

"I swear my lips are sealed." _Until I bump into Lea that is…_

Xehanort closed and locked the lab door and made sure no one was in the nearby rooms. He sat across from Isa on a table and looked very serious. Isa paid close attention to his face to see if Xehanort was lying as he would try to tell from his body language.

"Okay, well the truth is that… by the end of the week at the very latest, Radiant Garden will be completely taken over by the darkness…"

"What!?" Isa shouted but Xehanort put his hand over Isa's mouth and mimed to him to be quiet.

"It is true. It will wipe out everything we know here. Your parents, your friends, me, your colleagues, yourself, and even Lea. All will be lost to oblivion." Isa remained silent in thought. "This, Isa, is why we need Kairi to amplify her light and save our world from our doom. Her light is our only hope."

"There's no other way?"

"No. We don't have time to plan another way to end up in failure. I am 100% sure this will work."

"Why don't you warn everyone and get them all to use the transporter thing? I'm sure if we start now everyone can be saved!"

"Don't be foolish, Isa. We don't have the time. Plus, even if everyone leaves here, the darkness will just move on and conquer another world. We must target it now it's on our doorsteps! Look I know you don't actually trust me, but right now do you have any other choice? If we don't act we won't even be around to brag about who was right and wrong!"

Isa was silent again, lost in thought.

"You had those dreams, right?" Xehanort whispered. This caught Isa's attention.

"Were…were you in my mind… controlling my dreams?"

"I was only giving you a glimpse into the future. A future if you refuse to bring me Kairi. You will be forced to watch as your friends are torn apart. Your heart of light can do nothing as darkness seeks the darkness of everyone else's hearts. This doesn't mean they'll leave Lea alone, they can still attack a heart of light although it doesn't draw them to it. They'll destroy Lea in front of your eyes. I'd make sure they'd leave you alone at first just so you can see your beloved home fall apart. Didn't you promise that you were going to protect Lea forever…"

"JUST STOP!" Isa screamed, collapsing to his knees. Tears ran down his face. _'Wait, is he influencing me again?'_ Isa gripped the stone Lea had given him and hoped it would give him strength. "Are you sure you can't use me for the experiment? Can't we at least try!?"

"No. It cannot be a superficial heart of light."

"Will it bring harm to her? And DO NOT lie to me!"

"I will not lie, she will be unharmed."

"You better be telling the truth… or else I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Understood, but in case you change your mind, I feel it is for the best to continue with your experiment so we can get that last bit of light into you."

There seemed to be a familiar voice in Isa's head telling him not to do this incredibly stupid thing. However Isa saw no other option if the world really was going to end. He had to protect Lea.

Braig and Lea were walking around the castle again, ensuring the safety of the castle. He didn't see the point in it. Only Isa and he seemed to want to break in here and now they were in here. There was no need to guard anything, especially with Dil and Ael outside. Lea stopped in his tracks. Braig turned around to face the boy who seemed to have randomly stopped.

"What's up with you, carrot-top?" Braig snickered.

"How come I still have to do these boring guard duties?" Lea complained. "I haven't once worked in the labs. Do you guys think I'm dumb or something?"

"Why, you not happy working with your ol' buddy Braig?" he responded, placing an arm around Lea.

"Well that is true," Lea joked. Braig feigned offense. "Nah, I just don't see what I could do if someone even did wanna sneak in here! Like you said I can't do much saving people with throwing my Frisbees around. I just think I'd be of more use in the lab. I'm actually really smart!"

"As if!" Braig retorted. It was Lea's turn to feign offense. "I see, you wanna be closer to your friend. I get that. But sometimes life aint fair, kid, and you just gotta let go for now."

"What do you mean? I'm not losing Isa because of this! We still talk! He hasn't forgotten me! Less than an hour ago in fact we were talking just like we used to before we came here!"

"Yeah yeah, believe what you want kid."

"I do believe it! Isa will always be my best friend. I don't care what you think about it. Like I've said before, we promised we would," Lea explained, removing Braig's arm from around him.

"And like I've said before," Braig retorted, "you won't be able to save Isa from the darkness with your toy Frisbees!" Braig walked to the end of the corridor smugly. Lea stormed after him.

"What is it with you and assuming that Isa will end up in the darkness?!" Lea's voice cracked. He stood in front of Braig to make sure he didn't walk any further. Isa's a good person with a strong heart! He would never fall to the darkness! No matter what you might think!"

"Oh?" Braig smirked. "Are we talking about the same person who was screaming at you in the middle of the canteen the other day there? The same kid who has hardly given time to you since he's been working non-stop with Xehanort, Even and Ienzo? The same person who almost strangled me to death a few hours ago for saying his glare looked like someone I know!?"

Lea stared at the ground. "Xehanort's been up to something, hasn't he?"

"What? That's what you got from that!?" Braig laughed cautiously. "My throat's still killing me because of that little Weasel!"

"Just answer my question, Braig!"

'_Finally Isa's heart is complete. It now bears part of my own. After I have brought darkness to this world I can remove his heart and he will become what I call a "Nobody". If my predictions are correct, and nobodies can regrow their hearts, since his is dark with a little of my own heart, it shall be easier for him to grow back my heart. A full version of my heart. It should be easier for it to grow in a nobody's body who once had a dark heart than while he is in a human form. Braig's grew fast since he was in on my plans. Isa however needed to be indoctrinated by filling his heart with darkness. That once darkened heart should convince his mind that he has no heart while in fact he does have one: mine. He would be a great vessel. His future power is associated with the darkness. The moon.'_

Xehanort was interrupted from his thoughts when Isa woke up. He looked hazy and not all there. Xehanort helped him sit up and looked deep into his eyes. His eyes were a deeper, more striking blue-green than usual. And there it was. A small fleck of gold.

"Xehanort's done nothing!" Braig tried to convince Lea. "Seriously kid, you've got some issues. You keep blaming old Xeh for everything when all he's done is good things for Isa."

"Don't lie to me!" Lea whispered. "I don't trust that guy and since you're being quiet about this I don't trust you either! Just tell me!"

"Look kid, Xehanort knows what's best. Just trust in what he does. It'll all work out in the end."

"So…he has done something to Isa," Lea whispered sadly.

"I said nothing. Anyway it won't matter soon. The worlds will fall to darkness, and I'll tell you one thing, it'll be because of that little friend of yours." Braig pushed by an astonished Lea and walked off laughing. Lea snapped out of his shock and followed after him again.

"Wait! The worlds are going to the darkness!? And what do you mean it's Isa's fault!? Please Braig tell me more! Maybe I can do something to…"

"As if! You're little Frisbees aren't gonna save anyone…" he scoffed. His head turned again towards Lea so Lea could see his evil smirk and his eyes seemed to glow more golden, "…from the darkness!"

Xehanort had left Isa in the lab to rest. Ienzo entered the room, his lab-coat drowning his body. Isa was still awake but just lying down.

"Hey Isa," Ienzo sweetly spoke. Isa didn't answer. "You okay?" Isa silently nodded. "Are you sure? I heard that your heart is full of light now so I thought you'd be happier." Isa still remained silent. "But you don't seem happy at all. Has something happened with Lea again?"

"Why are you here?" Isa croaked. "Do you want something or did you just come to annoy me?"

"I just came to check up on you," Ienzo spoke.

"Why? And you have the right to assume that Lea has caused me problems!?"

"No! Isa, I never meant to… I just thought we were friends so I wanted to check on you after your operation. I'm sorry if I…I just don't get much friends and I was happy to make one."

Something in the word 'friends' struck Isa and he realised he was being a jerk.

"I…I'm sorry Ienzo. I guess I'm just shocked from the operation or something…sorry for being a jerk. I'm glad you're my friend. Thanks for visiting."

"It's okay. Are you really okay?"

"Yeah I guess. I feel a little… down though for some reason."

"That is weird. Maybe it's just the fact you've been experimented on?"

"I guess that's it. Ienzo, I've never heard you speak so much. You're usually silent."

"I know, I only come out of my shell when I'm around people kind of like me. People I'm comfortable around. Like you and Aeleus, and Xehanort."

"So… you trust Xehanort?"

"Yeah, at first I was suspicious of him but when he started talking to me I realised he was someone I aspired to be. I used to see Ansem as this but now I see Xehanort like that."

"What about, if you don't mind me asking, your real parents?"

"They… died a while ago. I was left alone. Then Even found me on the streets and brought me to the castle. I've thought of them as family since I came here. Even is funnily enough like a mother to me. Dilan is like an uncle that is quite scary but a good guy and wants to protect everyone. I see either Ansem or Xehanort as like a dad. Braig is another uncle who is really funny but you'd rather not have him around much. Aeleus is my best friend. And now I have a big brother…"

This made Isa feel really warm inside. He never felt he had an influence on anyone before. "Thanks Ienzo, that's really sweet. I think of you as a mature, intelligent, little brother too. We can't forget Lea though. He's like a little bro to me too. A very annoying one at that."

"Yeah… I even feel more mature than him," Ienzo laughed. Isa followed less enthusiastically.

Xehanort stormed in the room at that moment to witness the two laughing. _'Isa should not be meaningfully laughing right now."_

"Ienzo, Even would like to see you in the library. Go," Xehanort demanded. Ienzo smiled at Isa and complied with Xehanort's orders. Xehanort sat on the bed next to Isa. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess," Isa replied. "I was feeling quite…sad for some reason but Ienzo made me feel a lot better. I don't really feel like that just now though." Xehanort grabbed Isa's chin so he could look deep into his eyes again. _'That fleck is still there. But how could he be feeling happy with so much darkness? His eyes are more faded though than earlier. Less striking. What could this mean?'_

"Uh… Xehanort, what are you doing?" Isa asked, evidently frightened. Xehanort let go of his face and stood again. He looked out the window as if expecting something. All of a sudden there was a huge bang and the ground began to shake. Isa clung to the bed. "What's going on?!"

"It has begun!" Xehanort announced. "The darkness has arrived!"

"Already?!" Isa screamed. Xehanort nodded.

'_Is that fear I see in his eyes? Impossible." _"That is why I need you to hurry and bring Kairi to me. To protect everyone. Become the hero of Radiant Garden!" Isa ran to the window and saw some of those dark creatures were walking around the streets in the moonlight. He gulped. He had a flashback to when he and Lea faced those things. "Are you scared of the Heartless?" Xehanort scoffed. Isa's body was trembling as he nodded. "Then I shall give you a power to defeat them momentarily." Xehanort reached for Isa's chest and pressed his palm against the position of the heart. The fleck of gold in Isa's eyes flickered and a key-blade materialised in his hand. Isa looked astounded by what he seemed to have summoned. "This power will only be temporary for now. I hope you'll be able to use one fully in the future. It will disappear soon, so hasten to bring Kairi to me. Go save us. Go save Lea."

"And she won't be harmed?"

"You have my word. Go!" Xehanort ordered and Isa complied, key-blade in hand.

Braig and Lea were still in the corridors after the bang and the rumbling. Something had ripped a huge hole in the roof of the part of the castle they were in. The moon in the darkened sky shone down on them.

"What's going on!?" Lea panicked.

Braig cackled and looked out the huge hole in the ceiling at the moon. "He actually did it!"_ That Xehanort has set up the Heartless attack early. He must've finished Isa's experiment." _

"Did what!?" Lea worried.

"Don't cha think the moon looks so much better surrounded in darkness?"

Lea looked up at the moon. "…Yeah I guess, but that wasn't what I…"

"See, even you agree!"

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks to everyone who have read so far! It's been a while but this is a very long chapter... Hope you like it :) Thank you to the followers and favorite-ers and the people who have taken time to review and pm me. You all motivate me. Please enjoy... or I don't know what I'll do...**

**CHAPTER 7**

Lea thought of what Braig said. _"The moon looks better surrounded by darkness. He didn't mean…"_

"Quick!" Ienzo shouted, appearing from nowhere, "We need to get to the laboratory with the giant computer in it!"

"The main lab, but why?" Braig voiced.

"Xehanort told me that Ansem told him to get everyone to report there! Quickly!" Ienzo shrugged and ran off, almost tripping over his lab coat.

'_Ansem, huh?' _Braig pondered, _'Come to think of it I haven't heard from him in a few days. Xeh's just been relaying orders from him. Is there something that old coot aint telling me?' _"Righto, kiddo!" Braig ran off following the tiny Ienzo. He halted and looked behind him at Lea. "Hey, you comin'?"

"Be in a sec. I need to get Isa!" Lea announced proudly.

"Look kid, you don't have time! He's probably already in the lab!"

"He isn't. I know he isn't. I have this bad feeling that he's done something stupid. I have to save him!"

"Ugh…" Braig impatiently groaned. A part of the ceiling fell between the two of them. "Fine, suit yourself!" He waved Lea off and slowly continued to head to the labs. He was going to be late to whatever Xeh was planning.

Lea sped off to find the exit of the castle. _'Where are you Isa?'_

Isa seemed to have quite a flair for using a weapon against the Heartless. He destroyed every creature that crossed his path as he searched for Kairi. After a while of slaughtering heartless, there was a silence. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the red stone Lea had given him, which he affectionately named "Aya" which in some ways meant bright or colourful which reminded him of Lea- his personality and light. He squeezed it tight. He was about to put it back in his pocket when he swore he heard Lea's voice coming from it.

"C'mon Is'! Didn't I say not to trust that guy!?" the voice bellowed, "You and I both know that Kairi will be in grave danger if you bring her to him! Just think for a second about this!"

"Lea, I don't think anyone can call themselves safe right now!" Isa yelled at the inanimate object. "It's the only option for everyone right now! If you can think of another way, you tell me!"

"Just who does this pip-squeak think he is?" another voice interrupted, this time from within Isa's heart. Xehanort. Isa held his head in his hands as he was taken to an unknown place within his heart. It was dark and Isa could see Xehanort standing across from him in this darkened place. "Isa, do not listen to this foolish boy. He doesn't understand where you truly belong! This boy is preventing you from reaching your full potential!"

Isa glanced around to see he was not alone with Xehanort. Lea was there too, standing in the only light place in this "room", but he seemed to be behind a barrier that he couldn't get close to him. Lea screamed at the top of his lungs, "Isa do not listen to him! He's done something to your heart! Why else would it be so dark in there!? Snap out of it Isa!"

"Don't listen to this boy he speaks nonsense! You know what you have to do to save us all!"

"Isa you can't do this! Do not bring Kairi to him! That's really stupid! You're not stupid are you? Okay, okay, so I don't have a plan! But you're always the one with the plans! You can think of something that will, at the very least, slow him down! Be the hero Radiant Garden needs! The hero I know you can be!"

Isa snapped out of this weird dream and woke in the darkness torn world of Radiant Garden.

Isa placed the stone in his pocket. "I'm sorry Lea but… I can't." Isa bounded down the road towards Kairi's grandmother's house where he assumed Kairi would be. Heartless swarmed around him and he managed to knock them all down in one burling hit. He panted with exhaustion. Another group swarmed towards him.

"Give me a break!" Isa begged the horde. He stopped his rest and swung the blade around aimlessly, destroying many heartless. He was approaching the destination and he hoped she'd be there. It seemed a lot quieter around this area and hardly any creatures were skulking around. Isa breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the house. He got his breath back, and then sprinted up the pavement to the house. He knocked and then entered and shouted for Kairi. Her grandmother didn't seem to be in the usual spot on her sofa so Isa quickly checked upstairs. There was no trace of anyone. He rushed down the stairs and entered the kitchen where he could see out of the back window. There was Kairi in the garden picking flowers as if nothing was going on. Isa snuck into the garden and shouted for Kairi's attention. Kairi turned around and smiled through her glistening tears. She ran up to him and gave him a hug and presented him with flowers.

"Kairi, where is your grandmother?" Isa asked, concerned about the girl's tears.

"I…I don't know," Kairi sniffed, "I'm really scared, but I have flowers ready for her when she returns!"

"That's great Kairi," Isa said uninterested. "I need to take you somewhere Kairi, okay? I need you to be brave. It's for the good of everyone you know? Do you still have that pendant I gave you?"

"Yes," Kairi nodded, "I kept it well like I promised. On the day you gave it to me, a magical girl with pretty blue hair cast a spell on it to take me to someone who would protect me if I was in danger. Does that mean you are this person she was talking about?"

"Uh…Yeah why not?" Isa smiled, "Kairi, that necklace is the proof of how you will be okay. It will protect you."

Kairi smiled and Isa's heart felt a little more enlightened. Kairi reached for his hand as they walked off to return to the castle. Abruptly, the voice of Lea started arguing with Isa again.

"Isa, don't do it. Kairi needs to be protected here!"

"Shut up! Until you think of a plan, we're stuck with this!"

Kairi witnessed Isa yelling at nothing and showed concern for her friend. "Isa, are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm just peachy!" Isa yelled sarcastically. Kairi lowered her head as they walked.

All of a sudden Isa was thrown back into his little world where Lea and Xehanort still argued.

"Isa, just stop what you're doing and hide Kairi!" Lea screamed from the light corner.

"Kairi is our only hope!" Xehanort roared.

Isa covered his ears and desperately fell to his knees. "Stop!" He did not listen to the rest of the dispute.

"Lea! You are the only one who is standing in the way of Isa's heart becoming a truly dark existence! Every time I fill his heart, he has a moment with you and a part of it is light again! It irritates me!"

"Well Isa and I are best friends. And I really wish he'd been listening there since you just revealed what you did to Isa! Or at least I wish that message would send to the real me so I would run in here and kick your sorry ass! But no! It's not the real me and Isa is not listening! ISA!"

"Calm yourself, he won't listen," Xehanort reasoned, "he's made up his mind. He doesn't want to hear consequences or extra details. Darkness was and always will be Isa's path."

"It wouldn't be if you hadn't forced him down it! Just because you walked your way doesn't mean you have to drag others along with you. If Isa had the choice he'd probably pick neither!"

"That is probably correct. Isa's heart started off as well balanced, darker than other people's hearts, but the ideal heart for the world I wanted to create, where light and darkness were balanced. But my plans for Isa changed. He would become a clone, one of my darknesses, to rival your strong light."

"Now I really wish Isa was listening…"

Isa woke up again to find he had fallen to his knees with his hands over his ears in front of Kairi. Kairi looked petrified. Isa struggled to his feet. Kairi asked, "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing's wrong let's keep going!" Isa stated and grabbed Kairi's hand again and practically dragged her since she couldn't walk as fast with her small legs.

"But you yelled 'stop' and fell to your knees screaming. I don't think that's normal!"

"Just…" Isa yelled, but supressed his anger, "…be quiet. We're almost there." Kairi became silent.

Unexpectedly, a flock of heartless grew from the ground. Kairi stayed back as Isa sighed and tiredly wiped them out. It took too much out of him that time so he decided to piggy-back Kairi to the castle so he was able to run, instead of stopping every now and then to give Kairi rest for walking too fast. Another horde arrived so Isa dropped Kairi and readied himself for battle. This time however the blade would not be summoned. Isa panicked as a mob of dark creatures jumped on top of him as he could do nothing to defend himself.

"C'mon Isa!" Isa heard Lea's voice in the stone from his pocket. "You gonna give up that easy? Just coz Xeh isn't giving you his key-blade? You have power of your own you know! Look up!"

Isa stared up at the glowing moon in the sky.

"Isa, although the moon's surrounded in darkness right now, it still shines bright! The darkness only makes its light stand out more! It won't take over it! And I'll be there to make sure it doesn't take over you too!"

Isa reached out towards the moon as the heartless clawed at his back. He could hear Kairi crying. He thought of that time on that darkened beach when Xehanort told him to feel the moon's power. He focussed on feeling the moon. This allowed him to summon a huge weapon, a claymore. Isa turned his body on the ground and whacked the shadows off of his stomach. Suddenly he was floating and lost all control. The flecks in his eyes glowed more gold as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Be gone!"

Lea was hunting for Isa high and low in Radiant Garden. It took a while for him to convince Ael and Dil to let him go out but eventually they let him when he told them they had to go see Ansem in the lab. Apparently they didn't fully believe Ienzo when he told them to leave their posts so they needed to hear it from someone else. _'Ansem won't be happy they're late. Oh yeah Lea think about that when there's a heartless attack that's just what to do!'_ He was hoping that he didn't do something stupid. Lea had no other option than to run from the dark creatures when they attacked because, although he hated to admit it, Braig was right. No matter how hard he tried, his Frisbees really couldn't save anyone. Lea broke down in the middle of Radiant Garden. '_So much for mayor of this place. So much for being immortal in everyone's memories. So much for… saving Isa. I can't even save him from himself… How useless am I?'_

Lea glanced around at his surroundings. '_This was the old marketplace. Isa and I would get ice-cream here and go up to the hill top to talk about important stuff.' _Lea decided to give the hill-top a visit, seeing as it looked as if they were all going to die soon anyway. _'I may as well finish in a place of happy memories!'_

Lea climbed to the hill-top and slunk down in his usual place. A vision of Isa appeared beside him.

"Isa, where are you right now?" Lea asked the apparition.

"Lea, I'm a figment of your imagination. I have no idea where the real me is."

"What did Xehanort do to you?"

"He fed me chocolate bunnies. How the heck should I know?! I know just as much as you do!"

"Okay then, what can you tell me?"

"Um… you like sea-salt ice-cream…."

"Ah, so what you're saying is that you're useless…"

"Pretty much…"

"Here I thought I imagined you here for a reason! To give me advice or encouragement! Instead you're just here to remind me that I'm going completely insane! And that I am of no use to anyone, not even myself!"

"Lea, look," the Isa image sighed, "You're not useless. You know you're the only person keeping Isa going? You're giving him hope and won't allow him to be swallowed by the darkness."

"Yeah right…"

"It's true! You know what your power is Lea? That promise you made to save your friends. That is your power. I think you summoned me here to help you realise that."

Lea looked away from the Isa ghost to his hand which was now gripping a chakram. He smiled at the weapon and then back at Isa.

"Now go kick some ass and save Isa!" the Isa vision enthusiastically cheered.

"That's not very Isa-like," Lea scoffed.

"Hey, I'm not the real Isa. At least not anymore," it replied, "See ya!" Isa saluted him then disappeared.

"Isa, I will make you safe!"

Kairi looked terrified as Isa finished off the last enemy. He fell to the ground panting as he came out of berserker mode. Kairi stayed back to make sure he was stable and wouldn't do the same to her. The claymore disappeared from his hands as he took a final resting breath before standing up. He offered his hand out to Kairi so they could continue walking. Kairi was shaking but she hesitantly took his hand as he seemed to be normal again. Well, more normal than he was 2 minutes before. Isa lifted Kairi onto his back as they travelled towards the castle. The sky was growing ever darker as they reached the last path that lead to the castle. Unbeknownst to Isa, another tiny golden fleck appeared in his eye.

Xehanort knew that Isa summoned his claymore. He was deep inside the castle, in the main laboratory, laughing to himself. He also knew it had something to do with Lea's interference.

"That Lea thinks he's done something great in helping Isa build up his power," he cackled to himself, "but he's only playing Isa right into my hands! The more Isa surrenders to his berserker power, the more rage he feels, which means more negative emotions! That only encourages darkness to grow and more likely my heart to grow in him more!" Xehanort walked around the room, admiring the lifeless bodies of his former colleagues on the floor of the lab. He had just removed each of their hearts and replaced them with a part of his (except Braig who already had his). "Our seventh member should be back soon…"

Lea was in the middle of a raging battle with numerous heartless. He threw his chakrams about like they were his Frisbees, taking out many dark husks. When they all disappeared he collapsed to the ground. He was still on top of the high hill. He lifted his head when he thought he saw a flash of blue. Down the hill, Lea could see his friend with Kairi about to enter the shadowy castle. He banged his fists against the grass.

"What are you doing Isa?!" Lea angrily whispered but only he could hear it. "This can't be good." Lea pushed himself to his feet as he forced his chakrams to disappear from his hands. "I should probably save these for later. They're using too much power just now. Xehanort should be the one to face these." Lea began to run in the direction of Isa, who had at this point entered the castle and was journeying towards Xehanort.

Isa noticed Kairi grasping his hand harder at each corner they turned. They were entering the heart of the castle when Xehanort's voice echoed down the corridors from a distant speakerphone. This made the two halt.

"I see you have returned Isa. Well done. Now, bring her to the lab with the machine I told you I was going to use. Do NOT go into the main laboratory. There are… heartless in there."

Isa nodded and tried to get Kairi to start walking again but she refused. Isa grabbed her arm but she pulled it back.

"I don't want to go," she whimpered, on the brink of tears. Isa knelt down in front of her to reach eye level. He smiled subtly and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm scared, Isa."

"This is the time you need to be brave, put your fears aside and do what's best for everyone." This didn't make Kairi any more confident. "I promise you will be okay," Isa reassured, lifting her pendant up, "Remember that this will protect you. Remember that girl's spell? You'll be okay. There's nothing to worry about. I'm here."

"Okay…" Kairi whispered and took Isa's hand. Isa stood and lead Kairi down the hallways towards the lab.

Xehanort stood in the lab next to his machine which he had just finished setting up. He was waiting patiently for Isa and Kairi to enter so his plan could be enforced.

'_Any minute now, Isa will return. Isa must still believe it will amplify her light when in fact- it does nothing! It's just an old machine that used to do something but is useless now. If it does anything, it will be to hold her in place while I take her heart. The machine will be a distraction so Isa believes I am amplifying her light when actually I'm ridding her of her heart. Aurora's heart is in my grasp and I can feel myself getting closer to my prize. Kairi's should help me get closer and her heart is the only thing stopping this world and all worlds from plunging into the depths of darkness. Without it, we can say goodbye to all the worlds in the realm of light.'_

Xehanort snapped out of his dreams when Isa threw the door open. Isa stepped inside with Kairi clinging to his arm in fear. When Kairi saw Xehanort, her eyes filled with terror. She could sense something bad was going to happen. She squeezed Isa's hand causing Isa to look down at her with reassurance in his eyes.

"Isa my boy! You made it!" Xehanort mused. "And Princess Kairi," he bowed, "welcome."

"Where are the others?" Isa asked. "I never saw them when we were coming in."

"They're in the main lab where I told them to meet," Xehanort answered.

"But I thought you said that heartless were in the main lab!"

"Yeah… they're taking care of the heartless… don't you worry," Xehanort lied, "anyway… we really need to get started or it will all be too late." Xehanort lead the two to the machine. Isa let go of Kairi's hand and Xehanort opened the cubic machine to reveal the comfortable chair within. He signalled Kairi to go sit down. She looked up at Isa for a sign if she should trust this man who had a bad aura. Isa nodded. She could only trust the man as although his heart seemed dark, it had a similar aura as Isa's. And she trusted Isa. She reluctantly waddled over to the chair and- with help from Isa- sat on the chair and got comfortable. Isa looked to Xehanort. Xehanort slammed his hand down on a button which sent metal bars to wrap around Kairi, constricting her from moving too much. This startled Kairi and made her feel uneasy. Isa looked concerned but tried not to show it to her.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Isa whispered to Xehanort. "You're frightening her!"

"She'll be just as fine as everyone else here." Xehanort walked over to the buttons on the machine and mashed some of them but knew nothing would actually happen. Isa looked at Kairi, trying to calm her.

Xehanort suddenly summoned his key-blade which made the other two panic. He turned towards Isa and pointed it at him.

"Wait, what are you…?" Isa yelled as Xehanort began to walk towards him with the weapon pointing at him.

"You have been of great use to me Isa, but you'll make more use to me in the next life." Xehanort focussed his energy into his key-blade as he approached Isa. Isa backed up into the wall and saw no way to escape. He couldn't make it to the door on time. Xehanort stopped in front of Isa and smiled. "I'll see you soon." He pushed the blade towards Isa's chest as Isa closed his eyes and winced at the pain he was expecting. Nothing. He heard two clashes and he opened his eyes to find that Lea had freed Kairi from the chair and had thrown one of his Frisbees to knock Xehanort's key-blade out of his hands before it struck Isa.

"Who said I couldn't save anyone with my Frisbees and a bit of courage?" Lea laughed.

Xehanort stood frozen in shock at what just happened while Isa fled to Lea and Kairi, and all three ran from the room. Xehanort snapped out of his bewilderment, summoned his key-blade into his hands and chased after the fleeing three.

Kairi, Lea and Isa were running aimlessly down the winding corridors. Lea and Isa both knew that they had no hope surviving outside and they had no idea if they could survive inside either. They knew one thing though: it was imperative that Kairi stayed alive. That meant that Xehanort could not get her.

The three eventually reached a room in the castle that neither Lea nor Isa had been in. It seemed to be some sort of large storage cupboard. They decided to rest a couple of minutes so they could gather their thoughts and make a plan of what they could do. Kairi was crying. Lea was close to it but kept himself together.

"Was I right or what?" Lea bragged. "Xehanort cannot be trusted!"

"This is hardly an appropriate time Lea!" Isa whispered furiously, sounding meaner than he meant. "Plus, I don't believe he was going to hurt Kairi. He just had another purpose for me 'in the next life'!"

"Isa, are you listening to yourself?!" Lea whispered angrily back. "He was GOING to KILL you! And probably Kairi too if I didn't interfere. Don't be so stupid! Snap out of that little game he has you playing in your head!"

"He said 'I'll see you soon'. What did he mean by that?" Isa whispered, calm again. Lea shrugged.

"I dunno what that psycho goes on about! We don't have time to work out the ramblings of a mad-man! What we _can_ do is find out some way of getting Kairi far away from him so he doesn't harm her!"

"No, I think we should hand her back over to him."

"Are you being serious, Isa!? Did you not see what he was going to do to you!?"

"I know but… he has a plan for me. And Kairi too… is supposed to save this world. I trust him with us."

"Isa you are seriously going out of your mind! I don't care if you trust him! I am not taking any chances with that crazy bastard! We have to save her!"

"What other way do you see us saving her Lea!? Right now we only have Xehanort's word and that's it! In a few minutes it won't matter who was right and who was wrong! We'll all be gone! Kairi is our only hope!"

"I know I know! But we can't trust that guy! For all we know he could be lying about the entire thing! Surely you can think of something else. ANYTHING that can save Kairi… at least for now."

"I…I really don't know how we could do anything to save her now…"

"C'mon Isa, you always came up with the plans!"

"Yeah, and they always worked out," Isa said sarcastically.

"Sure you're plans weren't always perfect and they had errors in their design but…"

Something clicked in Isa at that point as Lea rambled. _'Errors in its design' _

"I have an idea!" Isa enthused as Lea shut up. "It should get Kairi away from Xehanort for a little while. It will probably be a failure but it should at least delay Xehanort in his plans."

"C'mon let me in on it dammit! You like to build suspense don't you!?"

They could suddenly hear footsteps about three corridors away.

"I don't have time to explain fully. I'll take Kairi and do what I need to do. You should get out of here or at least see if you can find Ansem the Wise or the others. Apparently they're in the main lab. But watch out, Xeh said that heartless were in there. So be very careful!" Isa grabbed Kairi's hand and headed towards the door.

"Wait Isa, you're not going to just give her back to Xehanort are you? Because if you did I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive you!"

"Lea, I promise. I have a plan. Let's hope it works out."

"I'll see you soon."

Both boys and Kairi hastened together down a corridor that would get them away from Xehanort. There was always more than one hallway to take to get to each room so most of the time they would be heading in circles. The three reached a hall that had a few different corridors attached to it. Lea decided to go down the one to Ansem's study and the main lab while Isa and Kairi headed in the direction of the lab they were in less than half an hour before- this time on a different route. Xehanort was still progressing forward, bursting through each door hunting for his prey.

Isa and Kairi were darting around each corner as Isa tried to remember where the lab was taking this route. Kairi tried her best to keep up and put on a brave face like the two boys had been doing for her.

"Isa, if the heartless are in the main lab, why are there none anywhere else in here?" Kairi questioned.

"Hmm… I dunno actually, maybe they were attracted to the darkness they hold in those labs."

"But shouldn't there be more coming in to get to the labs? Yet there are none here!"

"What, are you complaining!?" Isa hissed. "Do you want me to exhaust myself with more heartless!?"

"No I just thought it was odd," Kairi mumbled. She didn't like this new side to Isa but she forgave him seeing the circumstances. Isa ran faster as they approached the lab again and Kairi followed.

"We're here!" Isa rejoiced quietly. He signalled Kairi into the room.

Lea entered Ansem's study warily. He noticed that this place was a lot messier than usual but he concluded that given the situation he'd forgive Ansem for his sloppiness. One thing that confused him however was the giant portrait of Xehanort that hung proudly on the wall. _'That was definitely not there before. Why would Ansem hang that up there? Or allow Xehanort to hang it? No. Shouldn't focus on how he chooses to decorate either Lea. Just find the guys and get out of here. It is odd though that we haven't heard from Ansem in weeks and then this happens. Has he abandoned us? And did Xehanort know this and set up camp here?'_

Lea scanned the walls for a clue on how to open the main lab. As he glanced around though he noticed the many chalkboards that held writing of darkness and the heart of all worlds. _'Did Ansem really love the darkness this much? Did he cause these things to attack us? Is Xeh really the bad guy in all this?'_

Isa lead Kairi to the machine that Xehanort had showed him a little while before. The transporter. He gently pushed Kairi into it and told her to calm down as he closed the machine. He didn't give her the remote though, he kept it. She would not return here. When he pushed the button, she'd be gone.

"Kairi I don't want you to panic. You're going to be okay. I promise."

"Isa, what's going to happen?"

Isa grabbed a large scrap piece of paper that lay on one of the counters next to the machine. He grabbed a pen that lay on the floor and- after scribbling on the paper to make the pen work- wrote a message on both sides. He tried his best to write as much as he could in the limited time they had. He handed it into Kairi and closed the capsule door again. Kairi read one of the messages. "If you have one memory of Radiant Garden, I thought it should be this. It should be etched into your heart when you go over there."

**_'This is the story your grandmother told you all the time:_**

**_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light._**

**_Everyone loved the light._**

**_Then people began to fight over it._**

**_They wanted the light for themselves._**

**_And darkness was born in their hearts._**

**_The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts._**

**_It covered everything, and the world disappeared._**

**_But small fragments of the light survived... in the hearts of children._**

**_With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world._**

**_It's the world we live in now._**

**_But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness._**

**_That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other._**

**_But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open._**

**_And the true light will return._**

**_So, listen, child._**

**_Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be light to guide you._**

**_Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you._**

**_Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away.'_**

"Sorry if you can't read it, it's rushed," Isa smiled, "Put it somewhere safe. Believe in the pendant. It should take you to where your heart belongs. I'm not actually the one who was to protect you but they're out there!"

Kairi fidgeted to find somewhere to put it and found a zippy pocket on her dress. She folded it and tucked it safely away in it and zipped it up. "I…I'll miss you both. Why do I need to…?" Abruptly Isa saw her expression change to fear. He turned to see Xehanort standing at the door. He was about to press the button for Kairi to go when Xehanort lifted his arm to signal him to stop. Isa obliged and Kairi began to get upset again.

"Now Isa, we don't need to get hasty," Xehanort voiced calmly. He stepped into the room. "Just hear what I have to say and then you can make your decision. You're going down the wrong path my boy."

"Really? And what path is that exactly?" Isa argued back. He knew he should be scared at this moment but he couldn't care less. "Isn't this the path to light? The path _you_ set my heart on?"

'_Wow he still doesn't see it, does he?' _Xehanort thought. "No matter how light your heart will get, Isa, it is still destined to walk the same path as mine. These hearts of light only cast shadows on your heart. Haven't you been wondering about those mood-swings of yours? It's them that are forcing your heart back into darkness!" he shrieked, throwing his arms up. _'Really they're saving him from the dark but he doesn't need to know that.'_

"Is that true? Are they really forcing me into the darkness?"

"Yes. I am the only one who can save you. I am planning to create the perfect world. One that is equal in light and darkness. There will be no light tyranny. Everything will be perfectly in balance. Does that sound good?"

"…Yeah it does." Kairi was shaking her head furiously at Isa's idiocy.

"The ball is in your court then Isa. All you have to do is hand Kairi to me."

"Tell me of your plans for Kairi then. After that I'll think of my answer."

"You drive a hard bargain," Xehanort sighed, "but I _trust_ you enough with my plans." He started pacing the room as he explained his intentions. "In order to get to the perfect world this world and many like it will need to collapse. The girl's heart, and another few princesses' hearts, are preventing that from happening. It may seem like a horrible thing to do, but this girl is the embodiment of what is wrong in this world. She symbolises the tyranny of light. Her pure heart is what everyone else looks up to and inspires to be, yet people with hearts of darkness are treated like vermin. The people born with more darkness in their hearts, you and me for example. No matter how much light we inflict on our hearts, they will always be there to blacken them again as we feel isolated, betrayed, depressed, _hatred, envy, anger_…Surely you have noticed this too in yourself…"

"I see. So you plan to take Kairi's heart…"

"Exactly, and it won't hurt at all. It's a painless procedure!"

"And having Kairi away from here would force the world to fall to the darkness?"

"It is a sin but yes. I promise it's for the best."

"Right," Isa decided about to hand over the remote to Xehanort who proudly reached over. Xehanort snatched the remote from Isa's hands and patted his head.

However, he was outraged when he saw the capsule begin to make noises and it lit up various colours. Isa put his hand at his mouth and feigned an," Oops!" Xehanort rushed to the capsule and watched as the princess disappeared from the world. He searched on the remote for some sort of reverse button, but it was only for the person on the journey. Xehanort turned dangerously towards Isa.

"You do realise what you have done, don't you?" Xehanort sneered. "This world will fall to darkness anyway without the princess of heart to stop it!"

"Yeah, but it stopped you for now from taking her heart and ending all the worlds in the future. It should at least delay your plans and give us more time. It was either this world or all of them."

"You're a clever boy I'll give you that. I knew you were. You're just like me when I was your age. Give it a few years and you'll be seeing the world through my eyes. But your plan wasn't completely thought through. That was once my plan to use the transporter so she could possibly lead me to the young key-blade wielder from a distant world but I changed my plan as it held too many risks and my new plan would be quicker to unravel. All you have done is slowed me down. Now when I eventually find her, it is likely that the key-blade wielder will be with her and I will see what happens when the two know each other. You will lead me to them both now."

"Well, what can you do?" Isa shrugged walking off but was stopped by a fuming Xehanort.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with this!?" Xehanort screamed at Isa, smacking him in the face. "You are not supposed to behave like this! You are supposed to obey me!" Xehanort lifted him by the throat and glared at him with his golden eyes. "I'll make sure you will not disobey me like this ever again!" he roared and summoned his key-blade into his hand. Isa struggled to escape but it was no use. The man had incredible strength. For the first time in a while Isa admitted to himself that he was scared. Not just because this man had very dangerous, murderous eyes. Not only because his world was crumbling to the darkness. But also because he was in serious danger and this man would surely move his anger onto Lea too. He would therefore not be around to protect him. He was terrified that he could do nothing.

"Please… I…I'm sor…ry," Isa choked. Xehanort snickered.

"Oh you will be," he threatened, summoning a key-blade into his hand. Isa struggled in his grasp. "Calm down. This will only hurt more if you move around. There's no way I'm letting you escape." Isa accepted that he couldn't get away from Xehanort so he closed his eyes when he saw the blade hovering towards his face. He felt the tip of the blade ripping through his skin on his forehead but he kept his screams within by biting his lip to let the man know he wasn't winning this. Plus Lea might hear him being weak. Xehanort laughed at the clear pain in Isa's face yet he wasn't voicing this pain to him. The blade finished creating the diagonal line from Isa's left side of his forehead to just under his right eye. Isa breathed a sigh of relief when he believed the pain was over, just to have it start over again on his opposite side. He could feel blood trickling down his face from the wound and more would be joining it as Xehanort opened another symmetrical wound. His lip also was bleeding from biting so hard. "Trying to be brave, Isa? Gonna pretend that everything's okay?"

Finally the blade left his skin but Isa didn't want to be caught unaware again so was expecting anything. He could tell the danger wasn't gone yet. He was right. At that moment Xehanort conjured up some sort of dark magic into his left hand while he held the bleeding Isa up with his right. Isa still could not escape. The magic built up in Xehanort's hand, and Isa's heart was going crazy about what he was planning now. Then Xehanort placed the palm of magic onto Isa's scar and he could no longer withhold his screams. Agonised screams tore through the room as the dark magic seeped into the X-shaped wound. Tears fell down his face.

"This is the recusant sigil. It will tell me where you are at all times. It should stop you from escaping me. Ever. The sigil is as permanent as that scar now on your face that the whole world can see. You now belong to me."

Eventually the magic ran out and Xehanort's hand left Isa's forehead. He reached for a towel to clean the boy's face gently. Again he had changed back to the "nice" man he sometimes was to Isa. He placed Isa down on his feet but Isa instantly dropped to the ground, sitting in pain. Xehanort knelt down to him and gently patted his head with the towel. Isa winced at the touches since they were coming from a man who just caused him unbearable pain less than a minute before.

"Now we won't be doing that again, will we?" Xehanort said gently. He saw that a few more flecks of gold had appeared in the boy's eyes. Isa slowly shook his head. His face was in agony and he was just trying to hold his emotions together. "Good. I don't see why you let that fool of a boy have such an influence on your heart." Xehanort finished cleaning his forehead when Isa couldn't hold in his tears again. They erupted from him so Xehanort pulled him into a hug and tried to comfort him by patting his head. "That boy will only lead you astray. His heart casts shadows on yours. No matter how much light I gave you, he will steal it away again."

"You're… wr-wrong about L…Lea," Isa stammered through his sobs.

"Am I now?" Xehanort whispered.

"Y-Yeah. H-he's my b-best friend. He p-promised he would s-save me from p-people like you."

"Like me, eh? Well, where is he now? How come he hasn't come to rescue you? How can you be sure he's not run off to safety somewhere or given up on you? How come I'm the one comforting you when you are in pain and the world crumbles around us? I'll let you in on a little secret, Isa. When I told you of 'the next life' I meant it. This is not the end for us." This shocked Isa and he calmed down a little. "But when we return are you going to keep wasting your potential hanging around with that… child, or are you going to accept that you are one of us? You say he is your best friend but haven't you felt that Lea is trying to replace you with someone more like him?! What happens when he does find another friend? What could you do then!?"

"He wouldn't just leave me!" Isa sniffed, exiting the hug. Xehanort cackled.

"Oh, really? Must I remind you of…Ventus?" This caught Isa by surprise and for a second he stopped breathing. "I know he put your mind at ease by acting as if he couldn't remember young Ventus but… he did. Are you saying that if that boy hadn't gone off to continue his journey and stayed with you two, Lea would stay with you? I know you wouldn't want to have Ventus as a friend so if Lea had to choose would he choose you? Over the boy he had so much fun within a few minutes of meeting?! Fun he'd never shown with you?"

"How did you…!?"

"I know a lot of things, Isa. Just think about it. It is your future. People with light hearts can act darkly to others. Just think of our 'great' Ansem the Wise! He has abandoned us all after beckoning the darkness here!"

"What!?"

Lea had eventually "worked out" how to get into the lab from Ansem's study. How he did it- Lea would tell no one- was he was looking for some sort of big button on the table but was unsuccessful, got attacked by a fly, turned around to wave his arms frantically at his attacker and, in doing so, tripped over a pile of books causing him to place his palm on a panel on the wall. This allowed the segment of the wall to vanish resulting in Lea falling flat on his face on the new metal floor. Ouch. He shook it off however and continued his march to find the others while of course ensuring that no one saw him fall. He was astounded by the sight of a huge room of strange cannon like objects attached to the walls. _'What is this place? A factory of some kind?'_

However, his determination overwrote his curiosity as he progressed onto the laboratory. His breath was taken away by the sight of his former comrades' bodies lifeless on the floor. He dropped to his knees as heartache befell him. His eyes filled with tears.

"Was this… the Heartless that did this!?" he choked through his tears. _'Surely it could only be that. Why would Xehanort or Ansem do this to their friends? What could they gain? Plus, they're oozing darkness. Surely only the heartless could have that effect. So had the heartless just sunk back into the ground after they attacked?'_

Lea scanned the room for heartless but was only faced with more heartache. He saw Braig near the computer and cried harder. _'He was so welcoming to me and became a good friend. I was suspicious of him though.' _He turned to see the other four apprentices almost huddled together. "Dilan, Aeleus, Even…Ienzo." His sobs became uncontrollable as he looked from body to body. Dilan and Aeleus who became good friends with him also and showed him the ropes, although they didn't see eye to eye before working in the castle. Even, who he never really spoke to much, was the first person he remembered speaking to here. And then Ienzo who also wasn't that close but knew that Isa got on well with him which was good because Lea was happy when Isa was. But Ienzo was so little… it really hit him that they were all in danger. Including Isa…

Xehanort had just finished lying to Isa that Ansem was the one who caused all this. He helped Isa to his feet and wiped away his tears with his fingers. "No rain falling from those skies of yours." He admired the cluster of gold that had formed in Isa's eyes. He grinned at how his plan was working although it had disruptions. Isa stopped his crying and forced a smile. "A while back I promised you something that could happen in the heartless attack… and I think I'm going to let something like it happen now."

"What… would that be? Sorry, I can't really remember you promising me anything."

"Well just telling you wouldn't be any fun would it?" Xehanort laughed, wrapping an arm around Isa and leading him out the room. They walked in silence for a little while and Isa pondered where they were going. They eventually stopped outside Ansem's study. Xehanort turned to him and smiled. "You know what stops the moon from fading away into the darkness?" Isa looked confused. "The sun," Xehanort said, pulling down the handle to the study.

Lea rose to his feet and concluded that the five were not alive and that Ansem had disappeared. He wiped his tears with his uniform sleeve. He was then startled by hearing someone enter the study next door. He panicked and searched for somewhere to hide but then he heard Isa's voice and gave a sigh of relief.

"Isa I was beginning to think you were never coming! I wouldn't come through here if I were you. Did you save Kai…?" At that moment Isa entered the lab… with Xehanort. Lea could hardly breathe. Then he noticed that hideous scar that was etched on his best friend's face. His heart felt like it broke again. "Isa…what hap…"

"We have no time to answer questions Lea!" Xehanort yelled at the boy. He turned to Isa and continued in a more soothing tone, "Now, Isa, what I promised you was that I would make sure that you would be here to witness Lea's death and there would be nothing you could do to stop it."

"What!?" Isa and Lea shrieked in unison. Lea backed up into a wall.

"Remember what I said about the plan. This is only temporary. He'll be fine." Xehanort summoned his key-blade and both boys filled with dread. Isa had never felt so scared. Even compared to when he got the scar (and he was terrified then). Even when he saw the other apprentices on the floor, he felt nothing but now…he was petrified. Yet his face didn't seem to show it. Lea noticed Isa just seemed to be staring at him, not fazed by what was about to transpire. Xehanort moved closer to Lea. "I wanted you to do it, Isa but I see you have little power left after your outing. No worries though, I'll do it."

"Isa! Just run! Here's your chance! Just go! Find somewhere safe!" Lea screamed as Xehanort closed in on him. Still Isa had no reaction. "I'll be okay!" Nothing. "GO! PLEASE!" He could no longer see Isa because of Xehanort. _'Please say he's gone. I don't want him to see this. I want him to be safe.' _Lea glared up at Xehanort who was standing right in front of him. "Just do it," Lea spat.

Xehanort laughed as he punched the key-blade forward into… Isa. Isa had jumped in the way.

"Isa!?" Xehanort and Lea yelled in unison.

"I said… I'd always…p-protect you… didn't I, L-Lea?" Isa coughed. _'I had to do something… but I couldn't summon my claymore because I was so drained of power… something in my heart forced my body to move.'_

"But you're not supposed to behave like this!" Xehanort raged, the blade was still stuck in Isa. "This was just completely pointless! Lea will be following you soon! That was just idiotic!" Lea was still in shock.

"We-well this way I'll be first t-to f-face whatever y-you've got in s-store for us in the n-next life s-so it's s-safe for Lea t-to f-follow me," Isa squirmed in pain, yet his face showed no emotion.

"Isa," Lea sobbed, "You didn't need to…I was supposed to… you…"

"Al-always had a way w-with words," Isa half laughed half coughed. "I-it's okay Lea there's n-no point in us arguing. I'll s-see you s-soon. S-so you know L-lea, you will always b-be my b-best friend. Get it memorised."

"You know I hate people using my line!" Lea forced a laugh but switched quickly back to sobs. "I really don't understand! Isa I'm so sorry! Why did you…just don't go! I'll do anything please!"

"I've had enough of this!" Xehanort huffed, pulling the blade from Isa and his heart came with it. Isa's breath hitched and he fell to the floor. Lea automatically dropped to catch him but there was already no sign of life in his best friend. He hugged his friend close to him and grieved over him. Xehanort didn't understand what just happened and was frozen in his spot contemplating. Lea gripped onto Isa and never wanted to let go… but he also wanted revenge on the sick bastard who did this to him. He leaned in closer to Isa.

"I'm sorry I didn't save you," Lea whimpered, "I actually love you man… as a friend." He gently placed Isa's head onto the ground and jumped to his feet. He pulled his Frisbees out and pointed them at Xehanort. Xehanort burst into cocky laughter.

"You really think you and your Frisbees are any match for my key-blade and my skills?" Xehanort mocked.

"Probably not," Lea sniffed. He focussed his power on his presently broken promise. His chakrams appeared stylishly into his hands and he glared confidently up at the now impressed Xehanort. "Maybe I stand a chance now though. Don't ya think I deserve to kick your ass after you completely ripped my heart apart?"

"Not bad, you may even stand a chance against me since your heart is so desperate for revenge. It's funny how your heart is still full of light yet you have these negative feelings. I bet your heart is part of the reason this world STILL hasn't fallen to darkness. It was supposed to collapse after your friend sent Kairi away, but I guess it applies to you too. Only one solution…to get rid of you…" Xehanort admitted, "But I can't let you go to waste either." Lea looked at him in confusion. Xehanort contemplated,_ 'I guess I could give him a part of my heart too… I would prefer him to be Isa's light when creating the X-Blade, but some things can't be helped. Since his heart is of light, it probably won't work but there's always a chance. Win-win either way.' _Xehanort cast an almost fiery spell onto the end of his key-blade. Lea noticed this and wondered what he was doing. He placed his chakrams in front of him preparing to guard. Xehanort feigned pointing the blade towards Lea's head so Lea reached up to guard his head from the attack however at the last second Xehanort lowered his aim at his heart. Lea was only able to block a portion of the attack; the rest sent him flying onto the computer. He clutched his chest and wondered what that was. He shrugged it off and stood in a combat position.

"I'm going to kill you! I don't care what my chances are!" Lea cried. Xehanort looked at something beside him. Lea looked puzzled at what he was distracted by but decided it was probably him trying to throw him off.

"You probably have good chances against me," Xehanort laughed, "but I wonder how you'd do against that."

Lea warily turned around to witness a large heartless climbing out from a dark puddle in the lab. _'A heartless? No problem! Oh…'_ At that moment he noticed the giant X-shaped mark on the monster's head. _'Isa? Damn.'_

"This is what I call a dark-side heartless. They come from people with very…_light_ hearts," Xehanort sneered. "This one's smaller in build. I see you've noticed who this one came from! Show me what you can do!"

Lea was frozen to his spot. He couldn't possibly hurt anything to do with Isa. _'Maybe he can still hear me? Maybe he won't attack me. And if he does… it's better than Xehanort ending me.'_

Lea dropped his chakrams and trudged towards the towering creature (that only came to half its height since the ceiling was too low and its lower half was still inside the dark puddle). He started to cry again as he saw the hole where his heart should be which just reminded him of how Isa was taken a little while ago. He wiped his tears again and approached faster. The heartless seemed to be warning him with his eyes. Lea turned around to make sure Xehanort wasn't up to something but he hadn't moved. He was just watched intently. Lea focussed on the heartless and stood right in front of it. Lea smiled at it with tears streaming down his face. The heartless stared back at him and seemed to have this presence that Lea knew was Isa.

"I'm so sorry," Lea whimpered," I let you go. But I told you that you could be a hero."

The heartless still stared but then it appeared startled and it's X glowed purple. Lea backed away a little but the heartless looked again at Lea. It lifted its hand and reached out to Lea. Lea felt that there was danger from that creature yet he couldn't help but get the feeling from it that everything was going to be okay. It emptied the fear that Lea had despite the situation. That let him know that Isa was there with him. Lea smiled as the heartless took his heart away. Lea's body was falling to the ground but the heartless caught him in its hand. It placed him gently on the floor next to Isa's body.

Xehanort cackled to an empty room apart from the giant heartless and lifeless bodies. "Well Isa, I did say that you would see the heartless taking Lea's heart. I also said I wanted you to be the one to do it, didn't I?" The heartless growled. The earth started shaking and the ceiling started collapsing in. The world was being swallowed. "I think it's time to go. I'll let you have your revenge." Xehanort opened his arms so the heartless would take his heart. The heartless refused and sank into the ground and Xehanort smiled. "See you soon."

The world was crumbling around them and Lea and Isa lay lifelessly on the cold floor. There was another quake. The rumbling from this one caused Lea's hand to fall into Isa's hand. They held hands as their world was plunged into darkness.

In a world in the twilight the two would awaken holding hands…

**Thank you so much for reading. Think I'll make one more chapter of this. Hope this chapter was good enough and didn't bore anyone. Hope it isn't crap. Reviews are welcome if you have time. Thanks for the ideas some of you have sent me too in reviews and pm's! Hope to see you again soon.**


End file.
